The Hidden Broken Girl
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: What if Naruto was really a girl? What if the villager's didn't actually listen to the Hokage? What if Naruto has been in communication with the Kyuubi since youth? Basically a rewrite of Naruto-very different though. 1st chap-DARK rape scene.
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Broken Girl

AR (Alternate Reality)

Warnings: Rape, beatings, harassment, swearing, morbidness, depression, OOC (duh, if AR doesn't give it away, then what does?), um…may add more later if something else is brought to my attention…

o……X……o

AN/ Okay, I do not feel comfortable writing a guy on guy so I changed Naruto to Narue and made him a her. The coupling will be slightly…different. You'll see. Hm…what else? For those of you who haven't noticed my style of writing has changed a little. After the first chapter the fic will become lighter in it's tone, but it will still have the dark undertone that is shown in this first chapter.

Also, I will not be naming the chapter's to this fic.

o……X……o

**Kyubi talking**

'Narue answering Kyubi in her head'

"Regular talking/Narue answering Kyubi out loud"

_Thinking_

o……X……o

The Hidden Broken Girl

Chapter 1

Life in Konoha is the same as always while it's a peace. Children running about laughing, mother's talking to each other as they watch the children, other adult's conducting their business. Everything was the same except for one thing.

Far out into the woods, far away from the guard posts, even though most would turn a blind eye to the noise, was a child screaming for mercy. This is where our story begins…

Four year old Narue screamed again, muffled by the gag, as the large appendage was shoved roughly into her too small entrance, yet another smack was heard throughout the clearing. Her head whipped to the side, her cheek already bloody and red. Spitting up the red fluid, which dripped back down her throat the process repeated every few seconds. Severe cuts crisscrossed her tiny body, blood coloring the ground red in the area surrounding her. The man above her grinned ruthlessly. "Take it demon, take your punishment." He snarled in a poisonous voice. No alcohol scented his breath or that of the men around him; each waiting for their turn, some having already went.

It was her birthday.

Tears poured down the young girl's cheeks, her long hair snarled, dirty and covered in her blood. Chunks had been cut off roughly with kunai, giving her a haggard appearance if she had been neat and clean-something she never was.

All the child jinchuuriki could remember was waking up to a gag roughly being shoved into her mouth, the orphanage director glaring at her as a blindfold was put over her eyes and a smelly cloth being pressed roughly over her nose. Soon she was forced to take a breath, her lungs demanding air, and she blacked out, only to wake up to something worse.

Her clothes had been stripped off of her small body with a kunai, torn to shreds and hidden under bushes to decompose, not that she knew any of that. She had woken up when the first man had shoved his way into her. The child screamed, her tiny hands coming up to try and push the man away, her small fingers desperately flailing about, scratching his skin. Someone else's hands grabbed her own and tied them together with some bandages. Cuts started appearing on her body as time wore on, by the third male to take his share of administering the torture, fore that was all it could be called, the cuts from the kunai, shuriken, senbon, and nagato's were deep and laced with red chakra.

At the start of the fourth rape Narue fainted. She was quickly revived with a zap from an electrically charged chakra covered hand. "You can't faint yet demon, your punishment isn't finished." One of the men snarled as the other's cheered on the one raping her.

The young girl sobbed, wondering why this was happening to her.

By the middle of the sixth rape, Narue had fainted ten times, blood loss, major internal injuries, broken bones, and other ailment's becoming too much for the small child.

As the child's eyesight started to become fuzzy she heard a quiet voice emerge from above the ground with her sensitive hearing. This one was different from the other's who had been raping her. Female, she realized fuzzily, her mind slipping in and out of consciousness. A muffled sob emerged from her ragged throat, and the woman's voice seemed to turn angry. The young girl gave up the battle with consciousness and fell into the beckoning black void, filled with relief. The men had had trouble reviving her the last few times, and the damage they had done to her body and her chakra system so immense.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to that child?" Tsunade stated quietly, her eyes narrowed dangerously, the light that seemed to be coming from them almost demonic in nature. She and Shizune had been passing by on their way to another town when they had heard the muffled screams of a child.

The man she had landed next to on the branch above the group gave her a view of only the tiny girl's arms, hands, and feet, but she could see the blood soaking into the ground and the chunks of dirty, bloody blond hair strewn about the clearing.

"Go about your business kunoichi. This is our retribution." One of the more arrogant, pigheaded shinobi said, not recognizing her. Several voiced their agreement, but it was soon silenced as she turned her glare from one man to the next.

"Retribution?" She asked quietly, dangerously. "It seems to me like torture. I know I have been gone from Konoha for several decades, however this seems to be out of line. Are you shinobi of the Bloody Mist in disguise, perhaps? This seems more like something they would do, than what some of our own shinobi would be capable of." She said in the same voice, almost thoughtfully.

"Who are you?" The man next to her asked, almost timidly. He could feel the vast amount of killing intent rolling off of her in barely suppressed waves, however, none of the other's could.

"You're death warrant." She said just as quietly, using a chakra infused hand to knock him out quickly, a signal she used to tell Shizune, who had hidden so skillfully that only the higher ANBU forces would have been able to tell that she was there.

Senbon coated in an anesthetic sprung towards the unsuspecting men who were all gaping like idiots at the woman who had just released her major amounts of killing intent. The twelve men standing around in the clearing dropped quickly to the ground, knocked out. Shizune quickly used the highest ANBU knots to tie the men up as Tsunade knocked out the man above the child, knelt down, not caring about the blood and gently removed the man's appendage from the tiny girl's entrance, restraining her anger barely as the damage to the girl was shown. She quickly removed the gag and bindings the men had used from the child's mouth and arms, a tenderness in her movements that bellied the fury she was feeling from the actions of the group of men.

_How is she still alive?_ Tsunade wondered as the blond girl took a shallow, uneven breath in.

The child's eyes flashed open and the medic sannin shoved herself backwards as an animalistic growl emerged from the girl's throat, slitted red eyes glaring up at her. "Leave." Commanded the strangled, animalistic, surprisingly male sounding voice as red chakra emerged from the child's stomach, slowly inching up her body in order to heal the wounds inflicted upon it.

The blond kunoichi blinked and shook her head, trying to see past the faces of her dead loved ones and save the girl laid out in front of her right now. "No. You need my help." She said fiercely her hand's starting to glow. Shizune held her breath and hoping that this child might be enough to wake her friend, her teacher, from the rut she had been stuck in since the blonde's lover's death.

"Leave. _Now._" The child hissed, it's eyes slowly closing. Most of the flesh wounds were almost gone, and half of the bones that had been broken were fixed, the other half had been straightened, and had started to heal, but the fox was already running low from the hours of healing he had already done on his container's body over the time the men had been raping her.

"_No!_ I won't leave someone else, let alone a _child_ to die from these wounds!!! You need my help." The medic said glaring down at the young girl.

"Do not think I do not know who you are, Medic Sannin Tsunade, teammate of Jiraiya the Toad Sage, mentor of the one who sealed me. We know we will die today. The child is embracing it. For me it is a relief from the pain of watching and feeling my container treated the way she is." The Kyubi no Kitsune, Tsunade finally realized, stated quietly, the child's eyelid's sagging as the duo started to embrace death.

"Then why did you heal her?! Why even try?!" Tsunade asked frustrated. The Kyubi's container's eyes closed wearily.

"To show that we were not defeated in the end-that we were strong enough to fight them off and never gave in." Came the weak, yet strong voice of a young girl; making Tsunade jump in shock. The child's eyelid's fluttered open and the sannin stared into the deepest blue eyes she had seen since Jiraiya's apprentice, Minato Namikaze.

"I'm sorry, but I have to save you. I can't let another die in front of me." Tsunade said softly, a tear trickling down her cheek as she realized just who this child's parents were. _How could these men not know? Or did these people still do this to the child when they knew who's child it was? Let alone that she is a _child!_ How could sensei not stop this?_ The blond wondered as she started to heal the girl lying on the ground in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama, please let me help." Shizune said softly, tear's trickling down her face from the damage she could see once she had walked over to where her sensei was sitting. Tsunade's nod was all that she got in the way of reply, her teacher already concentrating hard on the child in front of her.

Hours later the two women finished healing the child, one shocked at the brutality of the human race, and the amount of old scar tissue she had found. She noted that this wasn't the first time that this had happened and that these torture sessions were bad enough that even the Kyubi's fabled amount of chakra wasn't enough to heal the girl's body completely. The other was too shocked at the amount of damage inflicted upon a mere child for her to think about anything else.

"Shizune, please go buy a set of child's clothes, preferably a simple kimono with a high necked under shirt, something to hide the scar's until the girl can put up what ever genjutsu she used to hide them in the first place." The blond said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she stood shakily, not noticing the blood clinging to her light grey kimono.

"Make sure to change first, and do not say anything to anyone. We will go to the Hokage first." The sannin ordered quietly, as she started to make plans in her head.

Shizune nodded and disappeared through the trees to where the duo had left their bag's earlier in the day in order to find out what had been happening. As she passed one of the men, who were all still knocked out, she gave him a vicious kick to the nether regions, the man curling up and screaming in pain, even though he was still unconscious.

_I should probably move her away from this…place._ Tsunade thought as she gathered the girl into her arms. "I'm going to the stream nearby." Tsunade called after her apprentice and friend, as she stood and made her way out of the clearing with the child in her arms.

o……X……o

AN/

Okay, so this is basically a trial fic. I know I promised a Harry Potter, Naruto crossover, but I got stuck on the story line, and this popped into my head. Lately…it's been rough, as you can tell by my writing.

I'll be posting up sporadically because my parent's (as everyone who's read one of my other two fic's would know) are the ultimate source of evil. No joke.

So! Review if you want me to continue, flames are appreciated if not thanked for, I really like to know what other people think about my work-especially if they don't like it.

Also! Unlike in my other fic's the pairing is up for grabs. I'm not really sure, but I may be leaning towards a Naruto X Sasuke just because of the way I have things planned out over time. Give me some idea's on pairing's in a review though and I may change it! I'll poll the pairing's for the first few chapters and…well, we'll just see what happens! ^_^

I took a huge risk writing this fic. This is actually something I would never normally do. So, bare with me here, and we'll see where this leads up to!

Laters!

-Sora-


	2. Chapter 2

AR (Alternate Reality)

Eventual romance between Narue and one of Rookie Nine/Team Gai, not really sure as of yet. Up for vote.

Warnings: Rape, beatings, harassment, swearing, morbidness, depression, OOC (duh, if AR doesn't give it away, then what does?), super powerful Narue who isn't stupid, um…may add more later if something else is brought to my attention…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah. Kishimoto's got that right.

o……X……o

**Kyubi talking**

'Narue answering Kyubi in her head'

"Regular talking/Narue answering Kyubi out loud"

_Thinking_

o……X……o

The Hidden Broken Girl

Chapter 2

**Kit… Wake up kit. ** The voice of the Kyubi sounded worried as it drifted into Narue's consciousness of her unconsciousness.

'Kyu-chan?' Narue said weakly, her eyes fluttering open. Her body never felt like it was in pain when she came here, much to her relief.

**Yes kit. Time to wake up. There's some thing's I need to teach you before Tsunade-san wake's you up again later tomorrow.** The kitsune said quietly, it's eyes narrowed.

'The pretty lady who wanted to…help me…us?' The child asked just as weakly as she sat up slowly. Surprisingly she was in a comfy bed, not like the cold hard wood floor space she had in the orphanage whenever she was forced to sleep there. The water in the area had disappeared long ago as Narue figured out how to fiddle with the settings in her mindscape area that contained the Kyubi, which she had made much more roomy and comfortable. A birthday present of sort's that she given him a year ago. Kyubi taught her a lot of things, how to talk properly, how to write, read, and now she had started to learn how to control her chakra. Had she been a regular child, her chakra coils may have still be under developed for a child, but because of the kitsune housed inside her she could control and manipulate her chakra already and her coils were as well off as an adults within a child's body and still growing; a feat unheard of in four year olds of the most recent generations since Uchiha Itachi, who had seemingly had the same early growth spurt in his coils, even though he did not house a demon.

**Yes. Tsunade-san is the 'pretty lady.' She helped heal us so we would live.** Kyubi replied, taking a human-like appearance so as to allow some space in the cage he lived in for the past four years, and would now continue to live in for the foreseeable future. The red haired, red eyed, seemingly 15 year old male patted the child's head affectionately; much like an older brother would do to his younger sister.

'But…but…I don't wanna go back out there..!' The child cried out, tears welling up and slipping down her cheeks. She suddenly hugged the kitsune and sobbed. 'It'll hurt, and those mean men will come again. And-and I don't wanna!!!' The child cried, hugging her brother-like prisoner tighter as he hugged her back.

**I know, but do you want those men to think they beat you?** The red head asked, knowing the answer already.

'N-no, but they'll hurt me again! Just cause they can!' The blond replied, hiccupping she was crying so hard.

**I don't think so. Tsunade-san is one of the three sannin, equal to the Hokage in power. From what I've listened to between the two women, they plan on changing a few things.** Kyubi answered, a smirk forming on his lips at what he had heard the two women do to the men who had been planning on raping Narue and the one's that had done the deed.

'Two? But there was only Tsu-chan…' The child said, confused enough to stop crying.

**There were two. One was out of your eyesight when you forced yourself awake again, and hiding the time before that.** The red eyed man corrected, petting the child's head in a soothing manner in an attempt to calm her. **Now, we need to get started on what you need to learn before you actually wake up. You wouldn't let me teach you this earlier, but now it is necessary for you to learn it.**

'Okay Kyu-chan… But I don't wanna hurt the people who did that stuff to me because then I'll be no better than them… Is that okay?' Narue asked, pulling back from the embrace and looking up at her older brother-like figure, her eyes seemed as ancient as his, an odd distorting feature on a child so young.

**That is admirable. I however, will hold no such boundaries when it comes down to hunting the one who forced me to attack the village. I will however, respect your wishes for me not to harm the people who hurt us when you release me into a Bunshin. ** Kyubi said quietly in hidden defeat, looking down at the kit in his lap. She had been bruised, whipped, stabbed, raped, cut, hit, and almost any other type of torture or pain induced method that he could think of, which was quite a long list and could take up ten's of pages seeing as he was so old, and yet she still chose not to reclaim revenge once she learned why the men and women hated her.

'Okay!' Narue said trying to sound cheerful, though she knew Kyubi could tell it was faked, it was good enough to fool the villagers. The Kyubi finally accepting that condition was part of the reason there was a thread of actual cheerfulness in the reply; it had been a long standing debate between the two. A child's stubbornness against the Kyubi's willpower; apparently her stubbornness had finally won for once.

**Then let's get too it. There isn't much time, only about a day.** The kitsune replied, standing the girl up on the bed, before standing up himself.

Narue concentrated for a moment, her face scrunching up cutely as their surroundings rippled and changed into a field of sorts that made the bars to the cage disappear into the illusion.

o……X……o

"Shizune-chan calm down. The girl will be waking up-oh hello there." Tsunade said, her voice going from crabby to quiet and gentle, a tone that had never been directed at Narue before by anyone other than the Kyubi.

"…H-hi Tsu-chan, 'zune-chan." The girl replied softly, slightly terrified at facing the new people.

"How did you..?" Shizune asked her eyes wide.

"Kyu-chan told me. He said you already knew he was there, cause he talked to you, and he told me your name's before I woke up." The blond replied nervously, glancing from one woman to the other.

"Oh," Shizune replied softly, a smile lighting her face. "Well, we still don't know your name, so do you mind telling us?" She asked as she knelt down on the other side of the girl, far enough away so that she wouldn't feel trapped between the two women.

Tsunade was fighting very hard to win against her laughter. The great Kyubi no Kitsune called _Kyu-chan_.

By a four year old.

She was winning the fight…barely.

"Narue. Uzumaki, Narue." The child replied quietly, looking down in surprise as she went to sit up and there was clothing covering her body again. "Thank you for healing me and for the clothes." She added, still slightly nervous around the two women.

"It's fine. Do you mind if we take you back to the village? We all need to go see Hokage-sama. I had him lock up those bad men, so you don't have to worry about them." Tsunade said, watching the girl closely.

Narue looked down at her lap, taking a minute to answer. It seemed as if she was having an inner discussion with the Kyubi. "No, though the men should be released from the prison. They only did what their hatred told them to do." She answered quietly, not seeing the two women's mouths drop open at the answer in obvious surprise. The way the answer was worded spoke highly about the girl's intellect and her education.

_The Kyubi's been teaching her._ Tsunade realized in amazement as she snapped her jaw shut and forcefully schooled her features, her laughter forgotten for the moment. "Okay." She replied after a minute using the time to collect herself. "Would you mind telling me how you feel now? I need to make sure you are all better before we go see sensei." Tsunade asked the girl, Shizune finally being able to snap her mouth closed.

"I feel okay. My left ankle's a little sore, but that might be from the practice I was doing with Kyu-chan. I fell so it's probably only mentally that I'm feeling the pain." The blue, old-soul eyed child said quietly, she hadn't felt this good in awhile, longer than she could remember.

"Well, let me just double check." Tsunade said quietly, slowly reaching for the child's ankle. She gently cupped the appendage between her fingers, green chakra rising to the surface of her hands and healing anything it could find that wasn't right, which was nothing. Shock was the next emotion she felt, which seemed to be becoming a very familiar one around this child. The genjutsu the child used to cover her scar's had been set into place, so slightly and without even a fluctuation in the girl's chakra that neither woman had noticed it. The sannin only realized this because she was touching the child's skin and performing a medical jutsu. "You're right, it's all mental. Come on; let's get you a drink of water from the stream and head back." The sannin said finishing her examination of the rest of the child's body. She released the foot and her hand's stopped glowing. The child sprung up as if she hadn't been raped repeatedly the day before and hurried over to the stream like nothing was, or had been, wrong with her.

Seeing her reflection the child gasped, making the two women hurry over to her, asking her what was wrong. "M-my hair's been cut." Narue said in shock, her eyes wide.

_She was in so much pain she must not have realized that the men had chopped her hair up horridly._ Tsunade theorized, her eyes growing wide. "We needed to cut it in order to fix some of your wounds without harming you. I'm sorry." Tsunade said, holding up a hand out of Narue's line of sight for Shizune to just follow her lead. If Narue didn't realize that had happened, she wanted to prevent the child from experiencing as more pain if she could.

"It's fine. You did what you had to do. Thank you for trimming it so it looked pretty." The blond child answered, immediately bending over to drink straight from the stream. ((It's actually more sanitary to do it this way if you're in the wilderness without a cup or the ability to boil water. That way if any germs are on your hand's you're not drinking those as well.))

Once the girl finished Tsunade picked her up, apologizing and explaining that she had to go back to the village under genjutsu so that the guard's wouldn't realize what was happening, which Narue replied that it was fine. The trio then set off towards the village, Tsunade insisting on carrying the girl saying that she needed to rest; after all she had almost died the day before, to which Narue reluctantly agreed and didn't put up any more fuss.

o……X……o

AN/

Hey guys!

Okay, so second chapter's up and out! Yay! ^_^ Though I may just end the fan fiction where I stopped writing right now if you guys don't start reviewing! I mean, I know there are people who've favorited this and pulled out alerts, which to all of you guys: *glomps* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! XD And yay!!! First community alert out of all of my stories!!!! XD *glomps* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!

I'm not joking though. Please review.

I mean, come on! I'd like at least _**a**_ review for a chapter, is that too much to ask?! Apparently one review is to big of a price, cause you guys ARE NOT REVIEWING!!!! GYAH!!!!

If you guys want an eventual couple you need to review. Seriously. Review already!

Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading! XD

And hopefully, I'll see you next chapter…I'm not sure. I already have it written but…if you guys don't want the fic to continue I might just stop it here….

-Sora-


	3. Chapter 3

AR (Alternate Reality)

**Eventual romance between Narue and one of Rookie Nine/Team Gai, not really sure as of yet. Up for vote. Current ballot results at bottom.**

Warnings: Rape, beatings, harassment, swearing, morbidness, depression, OOC (duh, if AR doesn't give it away, then what does?), super powerful Narue who isn't stupid, Sakura bashing..?, um…may add more later if something else is brought to my attention…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah. Kishimoto's got that right.

o…...X……o

Review Replies:

Benibara: I know I answered you in a pm, but I wanted to say this again! ^_^ THANK YOU FOR MY FIRST REVIEW TO THE STORY!!!!! XD

StrongNaruLuva: ^_^ *feels all warm inside* Ah! I love Freddie! ^_^ And Ducky, Backon, and Duy's baby, qwakerz! XD Thank you for the review!

K: Yes, it does get better. It'll be…interesting…down the road. *evil cackle* Actually I was considering KakashiXNarue as a couple, but then I realized something… A) Age difference. When you think about it he's over twenty years older than her in the original timeline, which is what I'm trying to stick to... The unwritten rule of dating is divide your age by half and then add seven. That's the lowest you can go. And B) Because of that rule and because I started to picture this: Kakashi as an older brother-like figure, as well as Itachi, making her start to form a 'family.' But since that's your vote, I'll put it in the tallies. One for KakashiXNarue. I'll add a few more categories and you can vote each chapter. Thank you for the review! XD

Updated! And thanks go to everyone else for reviewing! XD

Okey-dokey! That's it for me! See you at the end of the chapter! Again! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! *glomps*

o……X……o

**Kyubi talking**

'Narue answering Kyubi in her head'

"Regular talking/Narue answering Kyubi out loud"

_Thinking_

o……X……o

The Hidden Broken Girl

Chapter 3

Upon arriving, Tsunade with Narue slung across her back, and Shizune quickly snuck past the lazy guard's disguised with a genjutsu and entered the village. Quickly making their way to the Hokage Tower, Tsunade bypassed the normal entrance of the tower and walked up the wall, Shizune following her lead. The three female's slipped into the Hokage's open window and waited until the four man squad left the room, as well as the ANBU pair that were in there.

Tsunade then set the child on the ground and placed a finger over her lips to signal her to be quiet, once the child nodded, Tsunade left her there, crossing quietly to the door and turning on the specialized chakra lock she had learned how to operate when she was a child, while Shizune shut the window and drew the curtains. Of course the Third Hokage wasn't surprised in the least, sensing his pupil's chakra signature and knowing it to be true because of the set of slight flares she had sent out as she had flicked the chakra lock. Otherwise he would have been half way to the other side of the room to kill the other person with the sword he kept next to his desk, Tsunade already being killed in the best outcome, the third presence he felt being his last target.

"Shishou, yesterday I encountered fourteen men in the forest. This wasn't what was interesting however. It was the fact that it was a mixture of civilian and shinobi, all set to raping a four year old little girl." Tsunade said darkly as soon as she had dropped the genjutsu she used to hide from the guards, her eyes flashing as she spoke. There was no preamble; no, how are you's exchanged; only the woman's raw fury of finding such a thing happening within her country's borders.

The Sandaime sighed and looked to where the last genjutsu was. "Narue-chan, are you okay? This is why I keep telling you that I need to-oof." The Hokage said in a tired voice before he was cut off by an impact of a small child. The little girl had sprung into his lap with a giggle, hugging the old man around his neck like a child would a grandparent.

"Jii-chan I missed you!" The child said excitedly, her newly cut short hair swinging back and forth. "Kyu-chan taught me more stuff!!! This time it was about chakra and manipulu-manipulating it, and how to make Kage Bunshin's 'cause he said that Bunshin's are too easy for me, and how to punch and kick, and about the thingy Tsu-chan just did. Are you Tsu-chan's teacher, cause she called you sensei earlier and shishou now! Does that-mrph, mrphle, mrph-" Narue blathered on until the Professor, as the Sandaime was nicknamed, covered her mouth with his hand.

"Slow down Narue-chan, I can't understand you if you speak too fast. Let me talk to Tsunade-chan, and then we can talk about everything else." The Hokage said, glancing up and catching sight of the shocked looks on the two woman's faces. The blond nodded after pouting a few seconds, but remained quiet once he removed his hand.

"How bad was she off this time Tsunade-chan? I have ANBU tailing most of the time, but the one who had been watching her yesterday…well, we'll talk about that later." The Hokage said, a dark tone entering his voice at the last part of his sentence.

"You can't punish him Jii-chan! It's not fair on his part! He's busy too!" Narue spoke up in protest.

"He disobeyed my direct order's Narue-chan, as I've told you several times before. A Hokage's ANBU force can not get away with insubordination like that. He will be punished fully for his insubordination." Sarutobi said quietly, but firmly. "Now, Tsunade-chan?"

"She almost died. The fox took control and they both told me to let them go. I couldn't do that. The fox healed most of her flesh wound's which were immense, but it seemed as if it was also healing her throughout the rape, meaning not only were there the old scars where the mortal wound's had been in the past, but also more of those. Some of the older wound's had probably had been poisoned as well when they were inflicted.

"Sir, when I first arrived on the scene to pry the man off of her, you could see her bones, the wounds were that deep. Several organ's seemed to be newer than others, like fox-san re-grew them from scratch; multiple bone breaks-ribs, leg, arms, and one spinal chord; old scar's covering her heart organ; multiple internal trauma injuries and lacerations, including small intestine, all reproduction organs, stomach, esophagus, and lungs; brain bruising and some scaring on the skin above; external scaring includes, neck, stomach, chest, back, legs, thighs, skull and following the veins on the arms; internal scaring includes, reproductive organs again, stomach, heart, lungs, large intestine, liver, both kidneys, and several other organs, ligaments, and muscles. Also there was evidence of long term severe starvation. This isn't including the damage I found in her chakra pathways, which was very severe.

"I would guestimate that there were at least six other rapes, not including the ones before that day." Tsunade finished as Narue hummed to herself, drowning out the report so she wouldn't remember. The Hokage had placed his hands over her ears to try and help her; he didn't hide his shock or horror as he glanced down at the child sitting in his lap, the medic's who had examined her for him before seemed to have left a…few things out. He would have to correct that problem immediately after this meeting concluded.

"Narue-chan, can I see your arm?" He asked politely, to which the child grinned and held out her kimono covered arm.

"Isn't the kimono pretty? 'zune-chan got it for me!" The child said excitedly as she held still for the Sandaime. The kimono was light lavender with dark purple, cloud blue, and light pink butterfly designs stitched into the fabric; the obi accompanying it was the same colors as the butterflies, but this time dark purple for the background and light pink and cloud blue butterflies stitched in.

The man nodded absently as he gently slid the sleeve up the child's arm to reveal smooth skin. Shizune gasped, not realizing that a genjutsu had been put in place over the child's body until now. "Narue-chan, would you please drop the genjutsu? I need to see the scars." The Hokage explained.

The child jerked her arm back suddenly with a surprising amount of strength. "No." She said coldly as she quickly climbed off of Sarutobi's lap and backed away from all three of the grown people, a scared look entering her eyes that she quickly masked. The one thing she didn't willingly trust with anyone was the sight of her scars. They were reminders of her defeats, and she knew that they were hideous, even if she was young.

"That's okay Na-chan. If you don't mind staying over there with me, I'll take you out to eat and for ice cream afterwards with both of us under a henge; it'll be like we're spying on everyone!" Shizune said, trying to get Narue to calm down a little and distract her. The youngest adult in the room slowly approached the child; all of her movement's carefully choreographed to show that she meant no harm and that Narue was safe with her. The child relaxed slightly and nodded somewhat reluctantly. The offer of a meal out to eat was unheard of, she had only seen other's go out to eat, but had never been taken herself. Even Jii-chan had never taken her out to eat. Usually her only constant meals came from an old man who served Ramen, a trash can, when Jii-chan had food brought into his office for her or when they went on a picnic to the top of the Hokage Monument. Other than that she still watched for poisons like Kyubi had taught her after the first…incident.

"I trust you can-" The Hokage started in, only to be cut off by Tsunade.

"Yes. It will take me awhile though." She answered quietly. The Sandaime was asking her to draw out the scars on a replica of a four year old's body, so he could know how bad the damage was. However, Tsunade could never do that to even a three dimensional replica of a child's body; she would draw it out on a large sheet of paper that would fold over several times to create a depth so her sensei could see the internal scaring as well as the healed broken bones. She had seen people with their gut's spilling out, head's almost cut off, starvation, severe wounds, but never in her life had she seen anything remotely as bad as the thing's that had been done to the child in front of her, and see that child still alive.

"Narue-chan, how would you like to become a kunoichi?" Sarutobi asked suddenly, looking over at the child after a few moments of silence.

'What do you think Kyu-chan?' Narue asked, thinking it over, closing her eyes.

**I'd go for it. It's easier to get away from the village if you become a shinobi, since they would never let you out if you were a civilian-they'd detain you because you have me housed in your body, and the council doesn't want to lose their weapon. If we need to leave later it would be easier, but in the future they would probably send hunter-nin's after us... **The Kyubi replied seriously, knowing that the child would understand.

'Hm…well I want to keep the leaving part open…I don't want to become a weapon for those meanies though…' Narue said, her face scrunching up adorably as she thought.

**Well then, we need to accept his offer. However, it will be tough.** The Kyubi warned, knowing she wouldn't care.

'When has it not?' She asked, as she opened her eyes again.

"I'd like to, but don't people become shinobi when their six, at least?" Narue asked, cocking her head to the side and looking over at the Hokage from her position on Shizune's lap. Shizune hadn't put her arms around the child so Narue felt fine just sitting on her lap.

"Yes, but we can discuss this later. There's a special section of the shinobi in a village that allows anyone to become a type of shinobi if they are at a certain level of power, some of the people in this force aren't even registered as real shinobi, but as common villagers in the archives. With close to a year of training at the rate that the Kyubi train's you, you'll be up to speck for this section of the shinobi forces as long as the Kyubi agrees to advise you when need be and give you access to his chakra. We're going to get you into your own apartment before that though, and when you go into the group you're introductory missions will be lower than the normal level to see if you are up there with the normal adults." The Sandaime replied, ignoring the stunned looks of disbelief on the two other women's faces.

"Okay then! Kyu-chan already teaches me stuff and helps me so we're all set in that area..." Narue replied, grinning.

o……X……o

Shizune had just left with Narue to go get something to eat; Tsunade had motioned the two off as soon after the three had heard the child's stomach emitting a loud grumble, to which said child had blushed, but didn't complain.

"Okay, down to business." Tsunade said, her eyes showing the anger she was feeling, even though her voice was soft and even. "Why are you allowing the villagers and shinobi beat and rape that child repeatedly?" She demanded to know, settling herself into one of the chairs closest to the Hokage's desk.

"I've tried passing decree's stating that the Kyubi's container could not be harmed, but the villager's refuse to obey it and the regular shinobi forces aren't helping matters. I've been putting ANBU trackers on her, but she 'somehow escapes them' and then she run's into trouble. The only decree that I was able to pass that no one's broken yet, was the one I placed over the village when she was just a new born: No one is to speak or tell their children of what actually happened to the Kyubi and the teacher's were supposed to teach the future generation's that the Kyubi died because of the Fourth's sacrifice, on pain of death. To which I had to enforce over fifty times personally before the villager's and shinobi realized I was serious. So far that's been the only one listened to, and that's barely. I tried to enforce it the same way, but it's all of the clans and most of the villagers disagreeing with me on this. I can't be everywhere at once." Sarutobi said, his voice filled with tiredness, sadness and guilt. "Now you tell me what you're doing back in the village."

Tsunade sighed, she had known that question was coming, and she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it. "I was passing through the forest to the next town actually; I wasn't planning on coming back; when I heard Narue-chan's muffled screams. I asked what the men were doing raping a child, and they replied they were taking their retribution and told me to leave. I couldn't, so I knocked them out and healed her up. Oh, she will be able to have children if she wants to now. I fixed up her reproduction tissues and got rid of most of those problems that were in her body.

"I also tried my hand at healing some of the old scars on her body and managed to lighten most of them, if not erase some of the smaller ones and the one's on her heart. Sensei, I had to use my storage seal of chakra to finish healing her even that partially." Tsunade replied quietly.

The Sandaime shook his head back and forth. "You are still the best medic Tsunade-chan…for you to have to…" He sighs and let his shoulder's sag. "Narue-chan won't even let me take revenge. I'm a very upset about that. They treat her like dirt, yet she does nothing about it. It seems as if she understands why the villager's blame her and accepts it for some reason, I don't know where she got that from. I can't stop her from wandering off, I've tried preventing it and a few ANBU who saw what was being done saw it in the same light as you or I. Those are the ANBU I usually assign to guard her, but everyone needs a break at some point, new ANBU are put on the roster, and different missions that need specific people…that's where the mistakes happen. It doesn't help that the council will do nothing to stop them, in fact many praise the perpetrator's efforts."

"Is she truly powerful enough to handle ANBU?" Tsunade asked, frowning as she took in her sensei's explanation.

"Yes. I'll have her slowly eased into the mission assignments and have her have two partner's in case of a major attack, but…Tsunade-chan, I once took an afternoon off to see just what the Kyubi was teaching her…it's not just the Kyubi, undoubtedly you've noticed just who the child's ancestry is. Narue-chan has his brains and ability and both their attitude, but it seems as if she has her own innocent childishness and unexplainable forgiveness… She's a puzzle even I, the famed Professor, have yet to figure out." Sarutobi replied softly, his finger's interlocking together as he spoke. "I've punished the others for their  
crimes…but I think that I'm going to have your help with this next part. I want to have an…example made out of these fourteen that I wouldn't have been able to do if you weren't here." He continued softly, watching his former apprentice's facial expressions.

"You're going to have to do something about this without Narue-chan knowing then. That's the other reason why you offered her ANBU then! She leaves the village from time to time and you know that will  
make the beatings and such farther apart and she will have time to heal more mentally, because she can get away from the village then; and you can make an example out of the men without her knowing!" The only female Sannin said, realizing what this meant.

"Yes." The Hokage replied quietly.

o……X……o

Okay, DONE!!! You guys wouldn't believe it but…I kinda lost my flash drive so I had to rewrite this chapter. I actually just found it a few hours ago so I'm really happy. But! I put all this work into this chapter so I'm going to post it now…I'm moving out of my house in two weeks so wish me luck and curse my parents! Oh!

RESULTS SO FAR FOR POLE:

KakashiXNarue: 1

KibaXNarue: --

SasukeXNarue: --

ItachiXNarue: --

NejiXNarue: --

ChojiXNarue: --

ShikamaruXNarue: --

ShinoXNarue: --

So! Please vote and reviews are appreciated! XD Hopefully I update again soon, and thank you for you patience with me! *bows in gratitude*

Until then!

-Sora-


	4. Chapter 4

AR (Alternate Reality)

**Eventual romance between Narue and one of Rookie Nine/Team Gai, not really sure as of yet. Up for vote. Current ballot results at bottom.**

Warnings: Rape, beatings, harassment, swearing, morbidness, depression, OOC (duh, if AR doesn't give it away, then what does?), super powerful Narue who isn't stupid, Sakura bashing..?, um…may add more later if something else is brought to my attention…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah. Kishimoto's got that right.

o…...X……o

Review Replies:

Berserkerofhell: OMG! Thank you soooo much for reviewing for every chapter!!! XD I added your vote and absolutely LOVED how you added what you liked about the chapter! It was awesome to open my inbox on my e-mail and read them! I loved it! Thank you sooo much! So, if you want the couple I'm counting every chapter gives you one vote (starting when I started the pole of course…lol) so! Have fun and I hope I get to read another one of your awesome reviews again! XD

K: As always! Thanks so much for your response! It makes me feel so appreciated that the person I responded to writes back and I added your vote. I'm letting every chapter count as a vote per person, even if you've already voted; so keep reviewing to keep voting for the character you want!

Lover of Animes: Itachi will definitely be good…er…well…sorta. You'll have to see the direction I'm taking the fic in later chapters…we'll see. But the Akatsuki rock! So I'm not too sure what'll happen if or when I introduce them. I know I've got a few idea's for Sasori and Dedara, but I'm not too sure about anyone else…

To everyone else who reviewed/voted: THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH! YOUR REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! XD XD XD

o……X……o

**Kyubi talking**

'Narue answering Kyubi in her head/thinking'

"Regular talking/Narue answering Kyubi out loud"

_Regular Thinking for other characters_

o……X……o

The Hidden Broken Girl

Chapter 4

A little over one year later… ((Narue's five now))

"Narue-chan, this is your mask, now listen to me very carefully. When the mask touches your skin, there is a genjutsu on it to make you seem taller and older and you'll have a more masculine voice. You'll be paired with two people; one of them is an Uchiha so you'll have to be careful about your genjutsu. I suggest you keep your clothes covering your scars at all times around them, instead of a genjutsu. It's safer. Here is your uniform and be careful about touching your new tattoo, it'll hurt for about a week or so. I'll introduce you to your new partner's tomorrow, so go home eat, clean and get some rest. If I remember correctly, the week long test that you have to go through in order to become an ANBU is rigorous and hard beyond belief." The Hokage said, worried about the young girl. He didn't like the choice he had made about a year ago, but with the way things were escalating in the village, it soon became apparent that he had made the best choice.

"Okay Jii-chan!" Narue replied cheerfully, using a jounin level technique to 'poof' back to her apartment.

The old man shook his head and sighed, praying he had made the correct decision for the future.

The next day dawned bright and cheerful as always in Konoha and Narue woke with the dawn. She quickly stretched out her muscles and did some warm up exercises before putting on her new uniform and mask.

'Hah. Kyu-chan! I'm a fox, like you're a fox!' Narue thought, grinning at the reflection in her mirror. Her features morphed into a reddish-brown haired shinobi that looked to be about five foot seven inches. Usually the fox mask was taboo in the Leaf village because of the Kyubi attack. Wearing said mask meant that the owner was highly dangerous and sly-just like the Kyubi no Kitsune; that of course, fit Narue perfectly.

**Yeah, yeah. Don't let it get to your head kit.** The Kyubi replied sleepily, in his opinion, the five year old was _too_ awake for that early in the morning.

She had put her apartment under a permanent genjutsu that was refreshed with chakra every time she slept, making it so that if the manager came in, which he did quite often since she couldn't fix her lock, all he would see was a disgustingly dirty apartment with Ramen cups spread across the floor and old clothes all over the place. In reality it was actually quite clean and there were no clothes on the ground, and practically no Ramen cups lying around. There were very complicated, ancient chakra locks that the Kyubi had taught her about a half a year ago that had been forgotten in the stream of time by all but his own kind. He had told her it was a way to focus the use of her chakra, and for her to secure her own room and important items.

After securing the chakra locks on her bedroom and closet that even a Hyuga couldn't see through, she hid her uniform through genjutsu and left her apartment, running to the Hokage Tower and 'poofing' to outside the door from the entrance. She knocked politely and waited. She had shown up a half an hour early in order to show Jii-chan her uniform without her mask on.

After being let in she closed the door behind her, walked over to the window and pulled it shut, as well as the curtains then tore off her mask. "Jii-chan, look!" She cried out excitedly, bouncing up to the old man with a happy grin lighting up her features. She had dropped both genjutsu she held over her body, and she silently thanked Kami that they had never been able to scar her face, the only scar's there were the three whisker-like one's that were supposed to be there because of her jinchuuriki status.

The Hokage chuckled and passed the hour quickly talking to the girl. Exactly a half an hour later, a knock came from the front of the door and Narue quickly strapped on her mask as she jumped off Sarutobi's lap and leapt over his desk, opening the curtains, unlocking the door and then going to stand in attention at the front of the Hokage's desk. The Sandaime then called out for the person to enter. From Narue's original age, the boy was about seven year's older than herself and the one following him seemed around twenty year's older.

"Fox-san, meet your new partner's, Wolf and Weasel. Wolf-san, Weasel-san, this is your new partner, Fox." Sarutobi said by way of introduction.

"Hi." Narue said, bowing politely to her new partner's. Weasel nodded politely while Wolf didn't lift his head from the book in front of his face. Only when the Hokage cleared his throat, did he mark the page and glance up, awaiting instructions. Both had been informed on their new partner and were interested as to why the normal taboo mask was being used for a newly recruited ANBU member.

Narue quickly realized what type of book it was and wrinkled her nose behind her mask. _Pervert._ She thought to herself. _If Tsu-baa-chan was here she would've punched him across the village as quick as I could say hentai._ The young girl thought as she listened to the Hokage's first actual mission for her.

o……X……o

A little less than three-quarter's of a year later, a week before the Academy starts… ((A month and several weeks before Narue's sixth birthday))

"Fox-san, I have a special assignment for you that starts a week from now, please wait. Your partner's will be outside waiting for you." The Hokage said, receiving a nod from Narue.

After the other two ANBU operative's left, shutting the door behind them, Narue took off her mask, the curtain's already drawn close. "What is it Jii-chan?" She asked, sitting down on his lap and hugging him gently around the neck. ANBU armor hurt when you hugged someone too tight she had found out.

"Narue-chan, I need you to enter the Academy in a week. It will interfere with your mission's slightly and you'll have to change a few things about your personality, but there's a long standing problem and I need you to watch over someone who's going start going there this year, besides that, I want you to become an official ninja of the village." The Hokage said quietly.

"Okay! What do I need to change?" The girl replied cheerfully.

"For one, you'll have to henge into a boy. Your cover will be Uzumaki, Naruto. You'll have to act like an idiot, and an attention seeking prankster. Your skills will need to look sloppy and unrefined, I'm sorry about that in advance. This should be different enough to disguise yourself with so facial features are left up to you." Sarutobi replied seriously, as Narue nodded her head in understanding. "Later you'll have help-after the Academy, but while in the school, do not expect any backup. This is a long term mission-it's going to be going for at least six, if not ten years. You'll be filled in more as time goes on and event's play out. You're target that you will watch is Uchiha Sasuke-san, five years old, second son of the head of the Uchiha clan. You can still take short mission's every once in awhile, and you'll be training with your teammate's every afternoon in order to stay sharp and precise with your skills. This is an A-ranked mission that only you, I and eventually your partner's will know of. Not even the elders can know of it." He continued, Narue still nodding.

"Okey-dokey Jii-chan! I'll do it!" She said cheerfully, a grin in place on her lips.

"Okay then, you need to get going on your mission. Off you go!" The old man said with a smile. Narue nodded and kissed the Hokage's cheek good-bye before putting on her mask.

"See you later Jii-chan!" Narue replied in her more masculine voice as she walked over to the door. Opening the door she left the room to meet her partner's, leaving for her mission in a tiny puff of smoke.

o……X……o

The first day of class she had dumped a load of chalk dust on the new teacher, slapped high fives with another prankster, Inuzuka Kiba, and shot out of the room, Iruka-sensei already on her heels.

A half a week later found Narue sitting in a classroom. Narue sighed, kicking her legs back and forth in her seat. Class was _boring_. She already knew about every thing the man…Iruka-sensei, a chuunin with jounin level chakra capacities, was teaching. She was supposed to act stupid…and like a prankster, so that's exactly what she did. Besides…it wasn't as if she didn't like pranking people, she just didn't do it very often.

It was time for another prank.

…

She could get used to this.

During the classes free-time, where the children could eat lunch and, as the teacher's always hoped, burn off a bit of the never ending supply of energy they seemed to have, the Inuzuka spied Narue plotting on the ground in a more secluded area of the grounds. The Kyubi container, upon sensing his approach, quickly scribbled out her diagrams and plans with a stick; using the same stick to draw a much simpler, stick figure type drawing.

"Hey Naruto-kun! What'cha doin'?" Kiba asked quietly, crouching down to look at her plans. For a six year old, the plans were pretty thorough, and Kiba seemed almost impressed. At first Narue had worried over the Inuzuka, wondering if he could smell her real scent from beneath the henge, however over the course of the week she had realized that he just related her natural scent to Naruto's 'special scent.'

"Planning another prank." Narue whispered in response.

"Can I help?" Kiba asked excitedly.

Thus Narue's first friendship was formed. To add to their group was the quiet Shino, who liked to help with the setting up of the prank and looking out for the teachers. As well as Shikamaru, who helped create better plans when they bribed him with a break period full of quietness and cloud watching in exchange for helping finish the more complicated plans, and Choji, who just helped wherever he could be useful. Over the year, the pranksters got into a lot of trouble and had a lot of laughs, but never did they meet outside of class. Well, never did Narue meet the other four outside of class.

For one reason, Narue hated lying to the children, now more than ever because she considered some of them friends. And two, the other children's clans did not approve of the friendship because of Narue being the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox.

So as the year went by, the four children started listening to their parent's voices of doubt and hatred, and they slowly drifted away from helping Narue plan the pranks. Soon she was by herself again, only this time she knew what she was missing out on and missed it twice as much.

Narue sighed, another year had passed already and she still hadn't really talked to her other four so-called friends. She couldn't really blame them. What were they supposed to think with what their parents were putting in their heads; at least, that was what her reasoning was. She kept up with her studies as much as an idiot would, giving her plenty of time to train with her partners and other ANBU.

Today, however, was different. The Hokage had finally granted Narue's wish. Wolf and Weasel had taken off their masks in front of her about a half a year ago, and now she could as well. Wolf turned out to be Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, while Weasel was Uchiha Itachi.

_I wonder what their reactions will be like…_ Narue thought as she nervously looked at her reflection one last time before putting on her mask. She had only grown six inches in the last two years, making the seven year old the shortest in her class.

Walking quickly out the door without another look behind her, she left to meet her comrades at the training ground. Upon arriving she found Itachi already waiting for her and Wolf, who hadn't shown up yet.

"Hey 'tachi-chan." Narue said in her henged voice, sitting down next to the seven year older man. He nodded by way of reply, and the two waited for Wolf (or Kakashi when he had his mask off) to arrive.

Fifteen minute's later he did and the other two who had been waiting stood up. "You're late Kakashi-nii!" Narue shouted, pointing a finger at him teasingly. This had been happening since the first day of the trio meeting to practice. "Anyways, I have some news. Hokage-sama said I could take off my mask today!" She continued with, the older male-like voice of her genjutsu disguise sounding excited. "But, just don't freak, okay?" She asked, fingering the straps to her mask, betraying her nervousness.

The two older men nodded, curious to see who was under the mask. Narue quickly untied her mask and gently lowered it to her side. The genjutsu wavered for a few second's then broke.

Itachi's eyes widened. A child was standing in place of their brown-haired third member of their squad. Bright blond hair and deep sapphire blue eyes looked up between the two ANBU. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Narue, nice to meet you." _She_, he realized, said cheerfully. Well, at least he was fairing better than Kakashi, who, even through his mask, looked like he had been thrown into the ocean off a cliff by surprise.

Thank Kami for 'Uchiha dignity.'

For once.

Narue bowed politely and glanced up into the faces of her partner's. She held back a giggle at the looks on their faces, and grinned instead. "Surprised?" She asked her amusement showing in her voice.

Itachi shook his head to clear his thoughts and blinked down at the girl. "Don't you go to the Academy? I've seen you-" He got cut off as Narue finished his sentence.

"-when you've gone to pick up your brother, Sasuke. Yes. Though I'm kage henged into a boy at the time." She finished with a giggle.

"But-but you're not even six! How did you make ANBU?" Kakashi asked, his eye showing how shocked he was.

"Hey! I resent that! I'm seven, going on eight!" The blond child said, crossing her arms and pouting cutely.

"But the question still stands. How did you make ANBU at…five?" Itachi asked, the last word coming out in a choked voice after he did the mental math of deducting her age. _That's two years younger than I was and we were at war!_ He thought, his eyes widening even more.

"Well…Jii-chan said that since Kyu-chan's been teaching me, and I have access to his chakra _and_ he advises me, I should probably go into ANBU…at least, I think that's what he said. I can't really remember that day. But I remember Tsu-baa-chan and 'zune-chan looked shocked and-" Narue started to blather on, betraying her nervousness.

"Wait. Who's Jii-chan, Kyu-chan, Tsu-baa-chan and 'zune-chan?" Kakashi asked, sitting down.

"Jii-chan's Hokage-sama silly! Kyu-chan's Kyu-chan! He's inside of me. You'll meet him soon though, we're running into a few problems, but the kinks will be worked out. Hopefully... We're working on a way for him to borrow one of my Kage Bunshin's bodies so he can come out and talk to me and everyone! Tsu-baa-chan's really powerful, even if she's old. Jii-chan calls her Tsunade from what I remember, and 'zune-chan is Tsu-baa-chan's friend. She's really nice!!! The day I met her we went under henge to get something to eat. She said it was a game to see if anyone could tell it was us, but I still think she was avoiding someone, even though she denied it." The blue eyed child said thoughtfully. She sat down on the ground with her legs splayed out in front of her and her arms bracing herself up as she leaned back.

Itachi sat down abruptly while Narue was talking, his mind putting facts together. "Sannin Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san came back to the village and no one knew of it?" He breathed out in amazement. "Kyu-chan though…Narue-chan, what's Kyu-chan's full name? I think I know who you're talking about, but I'm not sure."

"Kyu-chan's full name…uh…it's um…Kyubi no Kitsune." The little girl said quietly, almost reluctantly, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two men nervously. She knew the two ANBU knew of the Kyubi because she remembered their chakra signature's watching her when she was younger, but she wasn't too sure on how they would personally react to this information. She shifted her weight and glanced between the two men in front of her.

"Oh. Okay then. We need to start practice." Itachi said, standing up and dusting off the back of his pants, acting like the information about being the Kyubi's container and that his partner was a child, was no big deal.

"We'll leave our masks off for today. This should be interesting, since we've only practiced with your genjutsu form and on top of that we thought you were male…" Kakashi murmured, following Itachi's lead even though he was older.

"What's the problem with me being a girl 'kashi-nii-chan?!" Narue said, stomping her foot and pouting cutely.

"Nothing, it was just a surprise that you were female Na-chan." Kakashi replied, looking down at the little girl. _More like you're seven…and beating us sometimes…am I really getting that old?_ He questioned himself silently.

"Oh… Well then okay! Let's get to practicing! Dibs on first spar!" The child replied, jumping up and dancing around for a few seconds before she fell into her taijutsu stance. The two had always thought their partner's ways were because he was slightly like Maito Gai, but now the childish acts and fascination were explained perfectly.

o……X……o

RESULTS SO FAR FOR POLE:

KakashiXNarue: 1

KibaXNarue: --

SasukeXNarue: 1

ItachiXNarue: 4

NejiXNarue: 1

ChojiXNarue: --

ShikamaruXNarue: 1

ShinoXNarue: --

HakuXNarue: --

The winning couple so far is **ItachiXNarue** so those of you who don't want it to be that review to vote and those of you who do keep voting! Every chapter gives you one vote, so hopefully you guys use it to your advantage!!! XD

Oh! NEWS FLASH! I've finally moved out of the evil house of doom (lol) and am now having more time to write and update, though the updating is still slightly problematic, considering that I have a limited amount of time on the internet and a heck of a lot of things to do…

So! Please vote and reviews are appreciated! XD Hopefully I update again soon, and thank you for your patience with me! *bows in gratitude*

Until then!

-Sora-


	5. Chapter 5

AN/

Okay, so I know this chapter is half as long as my other chapters, but I couldn't find a good place for it to cut off after this point and it made sense for the cut off to be where it is instead of later. Plus…Hopeless45 requested a side fic and it actually made this chapter longer with that on there…so…yeah… If there are any more requests let me know and I'll see what I can do. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

o……X……o

Lazy she Wolf: Yay!!! I have a constant! *huggles!* Thanks for the correction! I completely skimmed over it until you pointed it out!!!! XD My computer must have changed it with the auto corrections…oh well, I changed it on my own word copy… By the way…who's MB? :? Wow, you reviewed for every chapter?! O.O *glomps* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! One ShikaXNarue, coming up! lol

schnookums: Yep. He's like…way~~~ older than Narue, remember, Obito-kun was killed before Fourth Hokage-sama was even NAMED. Minato-sama was Hokage before Itachi-sama joined ANBU, he died when Itachi-sama was still quite young. The Kyubi attack was one of the reasons Itachi was moved to ANBU status-they needed more shinobi. Yep, exactly on the dot with the war comment! XD

CrystalPrison: Why thank you! XD One ItachiXNarue vote coming up! lol

Train1: Thanks! I'll try to live up to your expectations. And surpass them! lol

o……X……o

AR (Alternate Reality)

**Eventual romance between Narue and one of Rookie Nine/Team Gai, not really sure as of yet. Up for vote. Current ballot results at bottom.**

Warnings: Rape, beatings, harassment, swearing, morbidness, depression, OOC (duh, if AR doesn't give it away, then what does?), super powerful Narue who isn't stupid, Sakura bashing..?, um…may add more later if something else is brought to my attention…

o……X……o

**Kyubi talking**

'Narue answering Kyubi in her head'

"Regular talking/Narue answering Kyubi out loud"

_Thinking_

o……X……o

The Hidden Broken Girl

Chapter 5

Less than four months later, the fateful night came that the trio had been waiting for. Narue was headed back from the grocery store, she had finished training with fellow ANBU operatives, not her partner's this night, earlier and had needed some food supplies. Kakashi was on a mission and Itachi…well… She had just received a message to head to the Uchiha complex immediately. She knew this was the night the Hokage had told her about so long ago, the night that Itachi was going to have to kill his clan for planning a coupe and then go undercover into the Akatsuki to act as a spy until further notice.

She sighed and continued to her apartment, knowing Itachi would be there. She arrived and opened the door to her rooms, closing it behind her. "'tachi-chan?" She said softly, spotting a prone form on her living room floor. She quietly set her grocery bags on the counter and then walked over to Itachi. The child knew it was the Uchiha because he was the only one who knew the way through her traps and genjutsu's…well, other than the Third, but she could count the times on one hand that he had come to her house in the last two years.

"Hey." The blond jinchuuriki said just as softly, gently touching her partner's shoulder before moving it down and rubbing his back in a comforting manner. She knew he didn't like physical contact, she had the same problem, but she figured that was what he needed at the moment and she was going to do her best to help him.

'What should I do Kyu-chan?' She asked silently, a worried frown slipping over her features.

**He needs to let out his emotions right now. That's the only way he'll ever be able to complete the next part of his mission.** Kyubi answered, looking out through her eyes.

"I did it. I killed them all except for otouto. I made him watch what I did and now they're all dead." Itachi stated softly, tears dripping onto the floor.

"Sh…let it all out." Narue said, crawling around so she was in front of her brother-like friend, then crawled into his lap. "It's okay. Just let it out. You did the right thing." The eight year old whispered softly to the fifteen year old, sounding like an older woman with a child's voice, hugging him around the neck.

Itachi's tears soaked into the fabric of Narue's top, a few slipping down Narue's own cheeks as they sat there for a little while, both lost in their own painful memories.

Once the male had regained some coherency and sense he pulled back. "Thanks." He said softly, a tad uncomfortable with showing his weakness, especially to a younger person.

"No problem." She said with a small grin.

"All right, so here's what's probably going to happen: Sasuke-kun will be seriously traumatized by this. There's no point in denying that. Kakashi-sempai will probably be the contact between me and the Hokage. You'll be with Sasuke-kun to keep an eye on him. You'll probably be placed on his team with Kakashi-sempai as jounin sensei. Watch over them both please. If you want to send a message to me, make it a verbal one and tell it to Kakashi-sempai. I'm not sure if we'll ever meet again in person, so stay safe, get stronger, watch out for Kakashi-sempai and don't let anything get you down." The long, black haired shinobi said to his partner.

"Okay. Just make sure to take your eye healing tablets, make sure to double watch your back, take my blood and chakra replacement tablets too and please…come back alive." The young kunoichi whispered, giving Itachi one last hug. "You did the right thing 'tachi-chan." She said, squeezing his neck in one last tight embrace.

"I know." He replied just as softly, closing his eyes. _I'm probably going to miss Na-chan as much as my own brother…_ He realized suddenly, as the two released their arms from each other and stood up.

"Good bye, Narue-chan." Itachi said, moving towards the closed and curtained windows after grabbing the tablets from the cupboard he knew she kept them in.

"No 'tachi-chan. I'll see you later." She corrected with a grin.

The man nodded once. "See you later…Na-chan."

o……X……o

For the next few weeks the village was in a state of shock from the blow they had received. Itachi, the genius of the Uchiha clan, had 'betrayed' them all. No one except for Narue, Kakashi, the Hokage, and the three elders knew the truth.

Sasuke had been gone from class for about a week before he came back; a blank, dead-like, cold look had entered his eyes from the betrayal of his brother and the deaths of his family. His fangirls in the class all whispered condolences to him and tried to use the situation to their advantage.

_Heartless harpy-girls._ Narue thought one day, watching Ino and Sakura fight over who sat next to Sasuke. Narue had taken the seat on one side of him, sparing him from having to deal with two annoyances, but the other seat she couldn't fill. The Uchiha looked like he didn't give a shit who sat next to him, as long as the two sat down and shut up so that they could start class and he could continue to ignore them.

o……X……o

**Interlude/Omake 1**

**Takes place during Chapter 1**

Kyubi's pov and what happened to the guys who raped Narue for Hopeless45. It'll be in 3rd person still, because I can't write 1st person worth crap, but well…you'll see….

Plus I needed SOMETHING to make up for the super short chapie I gave you guys!!! XD And…her idea was perfect! I am debating on creating another um…hm…fan fiction story; I guess you could call it…for the interludes/omakes in and of themselves. This one of course would be the first one, and would be posted up at the same time the second one is posted. Tell me what you think about that idea please, oh!

So! On to the omake/interlude/er…thingy! XD

o……X……o

Kyubi growled and started to apply his chakra to the newest wound, quickly sealing off the loss of blood, and forcing the wound to close slowly, it was almost unnoticeable to the man above his container. **LET ME OUT!** He screamed again, knowing the answer already, but needing to demand to be heard again.

'No.' Came Narue's ever present, always the same answer yet again. She had quickly lost track of how many times her older brother-like figure had demanded this of her.

Kyubi snarled and screamed in rage again, an inhuman howl flying through Narue's head as yet another slice was made on her skin.

The nine-tailed demon had already healed so much on his container. He was starting to grow tired, and his inhuman amount of chakra was starting to get within the range of a human Kage. **I'll tear them to bits…making sure their still alive and hang them by what used to be their legs or better yet! Their balls!** The kitsune started to murmur, cackling, his eyes wild with rage and hatred. The evil laughter echoed throughout his chamber as he paced back and forth in his human form.

Unknowingly, Narue's eyes flickered between three colors, red, blue, and purple; showing the inner struggle she was having with the demon. It was already her ninth rape. She didn't want any of it to continue, she had begged them silently to stop asking why, the Kyubi wincing as he heard her thoughts. As the laughter rang throughout the crowd, another man took the ninth's place. Hatred, fear and pain were smelt through the enhanced senses of the demon container.

'I'm only four! Why?!' Narue screamed in her head, crying out again as the new man entered her bloody entrance, defiling an already defiled place again and again. The high demon lord snarled, blaming the men, blaming himself, blaming everyone but the child, his kit, that he had been forced to be bound to.

He blamed the men for their weakness, vowing to destroy their souls when he found them in the future.

He blamed himself for being stupid enough to think Uchiha Madara couldn't control him, _him,_ the almighty Nine-tailed High Demon Lord. He snarled again at his earlier stupidity and big-headedness.

He blamed the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the child's father-not that she knew that- for his stupid faith. His faith that his villager's wouldn't blame the child for their losses; their pain; their anger; their _fear._

He blamed everyone else. He blamed them all, for not helping, for not caring, for the hatred, for everything that had to do with what was now happening. Again.

**Damned sons of bitches let me tear them to pieces! **_**Let me kill!**_ He shouted as the child choked on her own blood, her throat raw. His chakra was running out quickly now, his reserves down to a mere human chuunin's.

The child's eyesight started to fade, her brain starting to give up as the blood-loss became too great and her body tried to shut down in order to survive. An electric shock was felt, but this time…it did nothing.

Kyubi took over the functions of the child's eyes, knowing that all was lost now, the…things…fore they could not be called human, had finally pushed the child to her limit.

They were dying.

**Don't let it end like this! Let me kill them all!!!** He screamed, throwing himself against the bars of his cage again and again.

'No.' The four year old said, stubborn to the end. 'If you do, the other villagers will consider me a demon in the end. One unworthy of life, of sorrow, of any emotion. I will release you at Death's door, before I enter. You may travel back, you have the strength. I will not sully my own death with others. Scream to the heaven's that no mere mortal human could take you to the grave. Laugh as their bodies are diced to bits, but leave my death clean of victims blinded by their own hatred and fear and pain to not know what is right and what is wrong.' The child's tired mental voice croaked, her hearing starting to fade as the Kyubi spotted a new arrival and took over her hearing as well. He stopped healing the inner wounds, an understanding of what the child wanted, and decided to grant her last wish, since she wished for so few things.

Narue gave a muffled sob in defeat when she blurrily noticed the new form on the branch and recognized the shape as that of a woman. The Kyubi grew more interested as he heard the words that emerged from the woman's mouth.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to that child?" Tsunade stated quietly, her eyes narrowed dangerously, the light that seemed to be coming from them almost demonic in nature. She and Shizune had been passing by on their way to another town when they had heard the muffled screams of a child.

The Kyubi's mental state started to ebb and he pumped more chakra into the senses he had taken over in order to hear what was being said again. It took him a few minutes but he finally focused again in time to see her reach down towards his container's form. In a surprising burst of strength, he took over the child's vocal chords.

"Leave." Commanded the strangled, animalistic, surprisingly male sounding voice as red chakra emerged from the child's stomach, slowly inching up her body in order to heal the wounds inflicted upon it.

The blond kunoichi blinked and shook her head, trying to see past the faces of her dead loved ones and save the girl laid out in front of her right now. "No. You need my help." She said fiercely her hand's starting to glow. Shizune held her breath and hoping that this child might be enough to wake her friend, her teacher, from the rut she had been stuck in since the blonde's lover's death.

"Leave. _Now._" The child hissed, it's eyes slowly closing. Most of the flesh wounds were almost gone, and half of the bones that had been broken were fixed, the other half had been straightened, and had started to heal, but the fox was already running low, almost out of chakra, from the hours of healing he had already done on his container's body over the time the men had been raping her.

"_No!_ I won't leave someone else, let alone a _child_ to die from these wounds!!! You need my help." The medic said glaring down at the young girl.

"Do not think I do not know who you are, Medic Sannin Tsunade, teammate of Jiraiya the Toad Sage, mentor of the one who sealed me. We know we will die today. The child is embracing it. For me it is a relief from the pain of watching and feeling my container treated the way she is." The Kyubi no Kitsune, Tsunade finally realized, stated quietly, the child's eyelid's sagging as the duo already starting to embrace death.

"Then why did you heal her?! Why even try?!" Tsunade asked frustrated. The Kyubi's container's eyes closed wearily.

"To show that we were not defeated in the end-that we were strong enough to fight them off and never gave in." Came the weak, yet strong voice of a young girl, the Kyubi pumping chakra into her so she could say what she needed to say before she could finally rest; making Tsunade jump in shock. The child's eyelid's fluttered open and the sannin stared into the deepest blue eyes she had seen since  
Jiraiya's apprentice, Namikaze Minato.

"I'm sorry, but I have to save you. I can't let another die in front of me." Tsunade said softly, a tear trickling down her cheek as she realized just who this child's parents were. The girl sighed in defeat and let her eyelids fall, sinking into death's embrace as the Kyubi howled inside her head one final time.

o……X……o

Several hours later Kyubi's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, surprised to still find himself in his cage. **How…?** He croaked, too weak from everything that had happened to do much of anything.

He sighed and let his eyes close again, loosing himself in the darkness of unconsciousness, his chakra burned up to almost nothing; the lowest he had ever been in his long lifetime. By rights he should have been dead.

o……X……o

The next time the nine-tails opened his eyes his chakra levels were up to a suitable amount that he could safely wake up his kit.

**Kit… Wake up kit. **The voice of the Kyubi sounded worried as it drifted into Narue's consciousness of her unconsciousness.

'Kyu-chan?' Narue said weakly, her eyes fluttering open. Her body never felt like it was in pain when she came here, much to her relief.

**Yes kit. Time to wake up. There's some thing's I need to teach you before Tsunade-san wakes you up again later tomorrow.** The kitsune said quietly, it's eyes narrowed.

'The pretty lady who wanted to…help me…us?' The child asked just as weakly as she sat up slowly. Surprisingly she was in a comfy bed, not like the cold hard wood floor space she had in the orphanage whenever she was forced to sleep there. The water in the area had disappeared long ago as Narue figured out how to fiddle with the settings in her mindscape area that contained the Kyubi, which she had made much more roomy and comfortable. A birthday present of sort's that she given him a year ago. Kyubi taught her a lot of things, how to talk properly, how to write, read, and now she had started to learn how to control her chakra. Had she been a regular child, her chakra coils may have still be under developed for a child, but because of the kitsune housed inside her she could control and manipulate her chakra already and her coils were as well off as an adults within a child's body and still growing; a feat unheard of in four year olds of the most recent generations since Uchiha Itachi, who had seemingly had the same early growth spurt in his coils, even though he did not house a demon.

**Yes. Tsunade-san is the 'pretty lady.' She helped heal us so we would live.** Kyubi replied, taking a human-like appearance so as to allow some space in the cage he lived in for the past four years, and would now continue to live in for the foreseeable future. The red haired, red eyed, seemingly 15 year old male patted the child's head affectionately; much like an older brother would do to his younger sister.

'But…but…I don't wanna go back out there..!' The child cried out, tears welling up and slipping down her cheeks. She suddenly hugged the kitsune and sobbed. 'It'll hurt, and those mean men will come again. And-and I don't wanna!!!' The child cried, hugging her brother-like prisoner tighter as he hugged her back.

**I know, but do you want those men to think they beat you?** The red head asked, knowing the answer already.

'N-no, but they'll hurt me again! Just cause they can!' The blond replied, hiccupping she was crying so hard.

**I don't think so. Tsunade-san is one of the three sannin, equal to the Hokage in power. From what I've listened to between the two women, they plan on changing a few things.** Kyubi answered, a smirk forming on his lips at what he had heard the two women do to the men who had been planning on raping Narue and the one's that had done the deed.

'Two? But there was only Tsu-chan…' The child said, confused enough to stop crying.

**There were two. One was out of your eyesight when you forced yourself awake again, and hiding the time before that.** The red eyed man corrected, petting the child's head in a soothing manner in an attempt to calm her. **Now, we need to get started on what you need to learn before you actually wake up. You wouldn't let me teach you this earlier, but now it is necessary for you to learn it.**

'Okay Kyu-chan… But I don't wanna hurt the people who did that stuff to me because then I'll be no better than them… Is that okay?' Narue asked, pulling back from the embrace and looking up at her older brother-like figure, her eyes seemed as ancient as his, an odd distorting feature on a child so young.

**That is admirable. I however, will hold no such boundaries when it comes down to hunting the one who forced me to attack the village. I will however, respect your wishes for me not to harm the people who hurt us when you release me into a Bunshin. **Kyubi said quietly in hidden defeat, looking down at the kit in his lap. She had been bruised, whipped, stabbed, raped, cut, hit, and almost any other type of torture or pain induced method that he could think of, which was quite a long list and could take up ten's of pages seeing as he was so old, and yet she still chose not to reclaim revenge once she learned why the men and women hated her.

'Okay!' Narue said trying to sound cheerful, though she knew Kyubi could tell it was faked, it was good enough to fool the villagers. The Kyubi finally accepting that condition was part of the reason there was a thread of actual cheerfulness in the reply; it had been a long standing debate between the two. A child's stubbornness against the Kyubi's willpower; apparently her stubbornness had finally won for once.

**Then let's get too it. There isn't much time, only about a day.** The kitsune replied, standing the girl up on the bed, before standing up himself.

Narue concentrated for a moment, her face scrunching up cutely as their surroundings rippled and changed into a field of sorts that made the bars to the cage disappear into the illusion.

o……X……o

A day later and the child emerged from her unconscious state of mind, letting the Kyubi fall back into a semi-state of awareness as he started to rest and restore their chakra again. Masking the final tingles of pain-nothing compared to what she was feeling earlier she continued to talk to the other human's.

As the child fell asleep, she protested slightly as the Kyubi took over her body harshly thrusting her into a deep unconscious state.

He growled and healed the rest of the final aches, chakra flowing in from nature itself, helping to restore his own stores faster. He was back to a human Kage's level of chakra and was efficiently putting a small bit of it to use, knowing what exactly he needed to do as he dressed the child's body and quickly exited out a window of his room in the Hokage's house.

Knowing there would be no shinobi nearby, he quickly made his way to where he felt the chakra signature of the Sandaime Hokage.

"**Old man."** He snarled in greeting, not bothering to use chakra to take over and manipulate Narue's voice since she was asleep and couldn't protest the change.

"…Kyubi-sama?" The leader of Konohagakure said hesitantly after a few seconds, knowing that a demon should be approached carefully.

"**Well, you aren't called the Professor for nothing it seems… Yes. You are to punish those who defiled my kit in the worst way possible. I want harsh examples made of them. Send them to Ibiki and let him have fun, then string them up in the village square for a day when the kit has went away on her first mission as an ANBU. I will expect it done and visit you to make sure of it. Take several photographs to prove it has happened and I want a report from Ibiki on the torture he put them through."** The demon lord snarled, knowing that his revenge would be performed through the Hokage.

The Professor nodded, hiding his emotion's behind a mask. "It will be done." He said, frowning.

o……X……o

Okay…so? Like it hate it? :? I've never written one before so I would like some replies specifying how you felt I did on my first omake… …Well…um…yeah…that's six pages in size 11 font in Calibri on Word. More than enough in my eyes…and a lot of work… *sighs in relief* God that was hard. So! ^_^ Don't forget to review and vote for couplings!!!!

RESULTS SO FAR FOR POLE:

KakashiXNarue: 5

KibaXNarue: 1

SasukeXNarue: 5

ItachiXNarue: 11

NejiXNarue: 2

ChojiXNarue: --

ShikamaruXNarue: 3

ShinoXNarue: 1

HakuXNarue: --

GaaraXNarue: 2

The winning couple so far is **ItachiXNarue** so those of you who don't want it to be that review to vote and those of you who do keep voting! Every chapter gives you one vote, so hopefully you guys use it to your advantage!!! XD

See you guys next chapter!

-Sora-


	6. Chapter 6

AR (Alternate Reality)

**Eventual romance between Narue and one of Rookie Nine/Team Gai, not really sure as of yet. Up for vote. Current ballot results at bottom.**

Warnings: Rape, beatings, harassment, swearing, morbidness, depression, OOC (duh, if AR doesn't give it away, then what does?), super powerful Narue who isn't stupid, Sakura bashing…?, um…may add more later if something else is brought to my attention…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah. Kishimoto's got that right.

o……X……o

Review Replies:

Lazy she wolf: Ah. Okay! Hi MB! Hi Lazy she wolf! lol the romance will begin around chapter 16-20…I think. It's going to be awhile cause I want to get a lot of the book plot out of the way. After all, she's only thirteen right now… ^_^

K: You're welcome!!!! Oh! You didn't vote…hm…oh well…

BelieveInDreams: Okie-dokie! One ItachiXNarue vote, coming up! XD Don't worry, it'll get better as time goes on. ^_^

lune: Don't forget that this is NOT the manga. Kakashi doesn't abandon her, and Sasuke doesn't leave…I think. I haven't gotten that far and decided the storyline for that area yet…

Thoughts13: Oh my god. When I read that first sentence, I thought my heart stopped for a second, but I kept reading and almost laughed in relief. I'm actually going to write out the response to your questions further down because I think everyone needs to understand those questions. ^_^ Oh! There are going to be a few more bad segments throughout the story, just because of what the storyline is…especially if you guys want side fics as well because I didn't explain something thoroughly enough or something…and don't worry. She'll be snapping in the future…just not when you expect it really…lol

kpsanimefan: Aw! Thanks! XD Your vote's added!

Lover of Animes: Aw!!!! THANK YOU FOR LOVING MY STORY!!!! –takes a break from being a fangirl as well- It's totally okay with me if you be a fangirl!!! XD I'm one myself! lol You should see me at the cons!!!! XD

TO ALL YOU OTHER PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED- THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!! XD Thanks go to: ToothAndClaw, K, BelieveInDreams, lune, Lady Laran, green7butterfly, Thoughts13, kpsanimefan, Lover's light, hikisalsa, Lover of Animes, schnookums, shadowcat971, and Lazy she wolf.

**Next chapter, I'm going to start writing my responses to you guys by private message-this section is getting too long to keep in the fic, though I will add anything that I feel is important for everyone to know as an Author's Note right before the beginning of the chapter. Anyone who doesn't sign in will be kept in this section-their responses will be written in here though. Thanks again! –Sora-**

o……X……o

**Kyubi talking**

'Narue answering Kyubi in her head'

"Regular talking/Narue answering Kyubi out loud"

_Thinking_

o……X……o

Okay guys, so Thoughts13 brought up a good point in her last review. Here's her questions:

Isn't it more likely, that due to the trauma and experiences Narue suffered, that she would be less attracted to males? In that sense, I don't quite understand the pairing. I would have understood if it was Kyuubi, for he was the one who was there for all that time. But both Itachi and Kakashi were the ANBU that were supposed to look out for her as was revealed later on, wouldn't she be more apprehensive around those persons?

It is true that she would be less likely to be attracted to males…but I like to think that the Kyubi is protecting her soul. Sorta like preserving her 'innocence,' even though she doesn't have any anymore. She still saw what she saw, but since her soul is being protected by the Kyubi, she doesn't really get…hm… overly tortured by it, sure that happened to her, but unless there's a memory engaged by physical contact, she doesn't go…crazy, you could say. You also have to remember that all of these people who have raped/beaten her are all older than Itachi-sama. Narue knows this. Okay, so Itachi and Kakashi…yes they were SOME of the ANBU that were supposed to be watching her, but there had to be other's as well. So it wasn't JUST them. She trusts Itachi and Kakashi because she knows those two weren't some of the ANBU who looked away and turned their backs on what was happening to her. They protected her when they could.

Phew! Okay, so…I think that answers everything, if it doesn't, let me know. Anyways! Onto the chapter! Sorry about it being such a long explanation…

o……X……o

The Hidden Broken Girl

((Sorry guys, I'm going to pull a time skip.))

Chapter 6

Time passed and the village really didn't change. Narue's schedule stayed the same and she grew used to the silence in her life. The void of family and friend's wasn't easily filled by the Hokage, Kakashi and Kyubi, Narue still missed Itachi greatly and sometimes longed for her four prankster friends.

Four more years passed with the same basic schedule: get up early to train with Kakashi, eat go to the Academy and goof off, sometimes skipping, other time's pulling pranks, go home, skip doing homework in order to go practice with another ANBU or Kakashi, go back home, eat, shower, go to bed. Occasionally she would do a few B to S ranked missions when school was out for the weekend or a holiday.

She was now twelve.

Narue stared in disbelief at the people in front of her. She couldn't do Kage Bunshin because that was too hard of a skill for an Academy student to know, so she had to do a Bunshin…crap. 'Kyu-chan, what am I going to do?!' She shouted in her mind, panicking.

**Just do a Bunshin. If you fail, you fail. Set it up later with the Hokage so that it looks like you snuck past the ANBU and stole the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage. Then-** Kyubi said, only to get cut off.

'Oh! I can have Mizuki-sensei take the fall for me! He's always hated me, so it'll work out in the end! I'll put him in a genjutsu type thingy…the one we've been working on. It'll be a great test to see if it works! Beside's he's already a traitor spy-nin from Iwagakure.' Narue thought, finalizing her plans while failing her examinations.

She then went outside to sit on the swing, making sure to look depressed, which wasn't very hard, seeing as the parent's were glaring at her and whispering to each other, while other's were acting like a lovey-dovey family. The blond almost sighed in relief when the last family left and she made her way back inside. She quickly found Mizuki-sensei and cast her new genjutsu on him, taking extra care for him to not see her. She then made her way to Hokage Tower to talk to the Hokage while the genjutsued Mizuki told Narue's henged bunshin about 'another way to be promoted to Genin.'

"Hey Jii-chan!" Narue said, walking into his office after slipping past his ANBU guards, quite hard considering she was dressed in an eyesore orange color she absolutely hated.

"Naru…to-kun. How have you been?" The Sandaime asked while Narue flicked the chakra lock and closed the curtains.

"Okay…so we might have a slight problem with my mission." Narue said quietly as soon as she climbed up on to the Hokage's lap after dropping the henge.

"What happened?" He asked gravely.

"Well, me being in the character I'm supposed to be in would mean that I couldn't do a Bunshin, and I couldn't do a Kage Bunshin because a Academy student wouldn't know any of those, or even have enough chakra to perform them. So…I had to purposely fail the exams in order to not blow my cover." She replied, her eyes betraying her nervousness. Sarutobi nodded his understanding and urged her to continue silently.

"We both know Mizuki's a spy for Iwagakure and the fact that he's planning on leaving with his information soon…so…I kinda…cast-a-new-genjutsu-on-him-so-he-would-think-he-asked-Naruto-to-steal-the-Forbidden-Scroll-as-another-way-for-him-to-pass-the-Academy-exams." She finished in a rush. It took the Hokage a minute to figure out exactly what she had said before he understood.

"WHAT?!" He shouted as Narue thanked Kami-sama that the chakra lock made the room sound proof or there would have been ANBU in here right this second…which she really _did not_ want to deal with.

"Yep. I could henge a scroll into one that looked like the Forbidden Scroll, but there are a few things Kyu-chan wanted to see if they were in there. He might have a couple to add himself…" Narue said, dangling the piece of bait out to see if the Hokage would go for it.

"…okay. We'll see how this turns out." The old man said finally several minutes later, going over to the cabinet that he kept the Forbidden Scroll displayed in. He took out the scroll and shut the case.

"Sorry about this Jii-chan, but they won't believe I stole it if you're awake." Narue said softly. She quickly henged into an older twentyish aged woman who was naked.

"Narue-chan…what are you-" The closet pervert started to ask, turning around, only to fall into a dead faint a few seconds later, blood gushing out of his nose, a perverted grin on his face and a slight full body twitch.

Narue picked up the scroll after cancelling the henge. "Sorry to misuse one of your only weaknesses Jii-chan." She whispered, putting the large scroll under a henge of an Icha Icha book and a high-leveled genjutsu before unlocking the chakra lock and using the ANBU jutsu to teleport out of the Hokage's office and into her favorite spot to go in the forest when she was pretending to be Naruto.

'All right. Let's see what's in here…hm…' Narue thought to Kyubi, as they both started to read the list of justus, memorizing some quickly and discarding others.

**Well…they have the Second's geyser jutsu-that one's a good one.** Kyubi said softly as he memorized what was on the instructions for that jutsu.

'The First's wood cage jutsu is out. I can't use combination wood element worth crap.' Narue thought skipping over that one.

**They have the Fourth's 'Yellow Flash' Jutsu in here. We'll want that one, but we'll have to wait until we learn more about seals.** The Kitsune said as Narue glanced at the one he was looking at.

'Why? It looks simple enough compared to some of the stuff you've had me learn.' The blond replied, confused.

**Check again. There's a personalized seal structured into the jutsu and since I've never been one to be big on that type of thing, I've never bothered to learn them.** The fox explained, feeling sheepish. **Also, we need to read more into the seals that the Forth put on you to chain me to you. If we want to actually make progress with the Kage Bunshin Project, that information will be important.**

Narue laughs for a bit before she was able to gain control again and finished going through the rest of the scroll, the two memorizing a few other jutsu's before closing it.

"So what are we going to add?" Narue asked, laying down, knowing no one was within her sensing area.

**I was thinking the Kirigakure 'silent death' and the Iwa Kage style stealth jutsu.** Kyubi replied, sounding slightly bored.

"Sound's good to me." Narue replied, tugging her now long hair back into a bun from under the genjutsu she had used this time to look like Naruto, instead of a henge and opening the scroll back up and starting to read all she could find on the Forth's Sealing Jutsu for the Kyubi.

o……X……o

Twelve hours later found Narue in the same clearing. She had taken a nap after reading for awhile, sleeping through some of the night, only to wake up about two hours before at her usual time and started working out. By the time she felt Iruka-sensei at the edges of her senses and heading towards her she had worked up a decent sweat.

"Iruka-sensei!" She said in the voice she used for Naruto and waved madly at the teacher when she spotted him.

"Naruto-kun!" The teacher replied, anger lacing his words.

Narue acted nervously and gulped, looking up at the teacher on the branch. "What's up Iruka-sensei?" She said nervously, scooping up the Forbidden Scroll quickly.

"Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?!" He asked before jumping down next to her, making it seem as if he disappeared for a moment at the speed he was going. She made sure that she flinched back like a person would if they weren't used to see people travelling at those speeds at them.

"What Forbidden Scroll sensei? Mizuki-sensei there was another way to become a genin and that's all I did…" Narue said, acting confused.

"…what?" The man with the scar across his face asked, pausing right before he started ranting.

"Yeah! Mizuki-sensei said that if I snuck into the Hokage Tower without being seen by the ANBU or the Hokage and retrieve the scroll that had replaced the Forbidden Scroll and then learned one of the jutsu in it you would let me pass the genin exam!" Narue said, pushing excitement into her voice.

"Naruto-kun…the scroll you stole…was actually the Forbidden Scroll." Iruka said slowly. "We need to-"

"Naruto-kun, don't listen to him! He's part of the 'enemy' team. If you give him the scroll, you'll fail!" Mizuki cried out, still under her genjutsu, suddenly appearing in the trees.

_Crap. This just got a lot more complicated…_ Narue thought, groaning to herself. Narue quickly backed away from both teachers, showing confusion on 'Naruto's' face as she tightened her grip on the scroll.

"Give the scroll to me. Then you'll pass, besides, you shouldn't listen to him. He-" Mizuki continued with, glaring at Iruka when Iruka cut him off.

"No! Mizuki-kun, you know we're-" Iruka started in, only to be cut off like he had cut Mizuki cut him off.

"He what?" Narue asked quietly, hiding her eyes by lowering her face slightly to the ground, all the while carefully watching the two men from the shadow's covering her face.

"He hates you! Because-" Mizuki started to finish.

"Mizuki-kun don't!" Iruka said.

"-you house-"

"It's forbidden! Don't! Please!"

"-the Kyubi no Kitsune! The monster that killed Iruka's parents! You killed everyone! You're the monster! You're a demon!" Mizuki finished triumphantly.

"…" Narue's eyes widened. She hadn't known that. She knew she was the Kyubi's container, not the demon, but she hadn't known the Kyubi had been the cause that had killed Iruka's parents. Iruka's parents were one of the only things that could make her teacher sad. Her legs gave out and she stumbled back, falling to the ground, sadness, shock, terror and acceptance of the truth showing in her wide eyes. While Mizuki had been telling this to her, he had been taking out two large shuriken. Now that she was in shock, he quickly threw them at her.

…_shit. I can't dodge because Naruto shouldn't be able to…shit, shit. SHIT!_ She shouted in her head when the Kyubi had quickly shaken her out of her stupor. She braced herself for a direct hit from the large shuriken. Just as the shuriken were about to hit she was thrust further backwards, blood splattering the ground around them.

Iruka had taken the hit for her and was now currently braced above her, a look of immense pain covering his face, tear's flowing freely.

"I-Iruka…sensei?" Narue's henged voice sounding as weak and feeble as she felt.

"It's true Naruto-kun. I did blame you. But…then I realized that you _weren't_ the fox. You were just the child that protects us all from the fox. Day and night. Forever." The friendly teacher who occasionally took her out for Ramen while she was under the guise of Naruto said quietly; his voice laced with pain. "What you must have went through…all alone with the whole village hating you for what you didn't have a choice in… The pain…loneliness…you must have felt…do feel…" Iruka continued with, standing up as he wrenched the giant shuriken out of his back with a wince, coughing up blood as he stood up, hastily wiping his face to clear the excess liquid on it.

"Do not give him the scroll Naruto-kun. Run. I will hold him off for as long as I can." He commanded, standing in front of the still laying figure of Narue.

"…I may be dead last in class…but I am not a coward…and in this one aspect, I did learn a jutsu. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Narue shouted, hundreds of clones springing into existence and rushing around Narue and Iruka.

The clones surrounded Mizuki, shock showing on his face before they dog piled him, taking him out, before dismissing themselves.

Narue slowly backed up, not really sure how Iruka was going to react. "Na-ru-to-kun." Iruka said, sounding angry. The henged girl gulped nervously as Iruka crouched down, his face shadowed; after all, even she was scared of his anger. "Close your eyes." He commanded. Not risking anything Narue quickly did as he told her.

"Congratulations. You are now a genin." Iruka said, his face coming up to show a grin as she opened her eyes, after he had quickly taken off his own hitai-ate and tied it over Narue's own hitai-ate that was hidden under the genjutsu. He then sat down next to Narue with a sigh. "I can't believe you learned the Kage Bunshin Jutsu." He said softly a smile lighting his features as he looked up at the sky. He thought about how his fellow teacher would react and the smile transformed into an unholy grin, the fire lighting up his eyes making Narue gulp nervously again.

Iruka sighed and stood up again. "Come on. We better get the scroll back to the Hokage and explain everything. Make one of your Bunshin's and carry Mizuki-teme, will you?" Iruka asked, looking back over his shoulder.

Narue scrambled up as well. "Okay!" She said cheerfully, grinning ear to ear.

o……X……o

RESULTS SO FAR FOR POLE:

KakashiXNarue: 5

KibaXNarue: 1

SasukeXNarue: 5

ItachiXNarue: 15

NejiXNarue: 2

ChojiXNarue: --

ShikamaruXNarue: 9

ShinoXNarue: 1

HakuXNarue: 2

GaaraXNarue: 2

The winning couple so far is **ItachiXNarue** so those of you who don't want it to be that review to vote and those of you who do keep voting! Every chapter gives you one vote, so hopefully you guys use it to your advantage!!! XD

Don't forget to review!!! See you next chapter!

-Sora-

**PS- I need you guys to tell me if you want a different story link for the interludes, or if you want them to be full chapters. There probably won't be too many, but I need to know QUICK AS POSSIBLE PLEASE!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE EARLY UPDATE!!!! –Sora-

AR (Alternate Reality)

**Eventual romance between Narue and one of Rookie Nine/Team Gai, not really sure as of yet. Up for vote. Current ballot results at bottom.**

Warnings: Rape, beatings, harassment, swearing, morbidness, depression, OOC (duh, if AR doesn't give it away, then what does?), super powerful Narue who isn't stupid, Sakura bashing..?, um…may add more later if something else is brought to my attention…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah. Kishimoto's got that right.

o……X……o

Thanks go to the following reviewers:

BelieveInDreams, Hellcleaner, Hopeless45, Fayneir, shadowfox, green7butterfly, schnookums, Annacat101, xburner21, and mckenmic!

o……X……o

**Kyubi talking**

'Narue answering Kyubi in her head'

"Regular talking/Narue answering Kyubi out loud"

_Thinking_

o……X……o

The Hidden Broken Girl

Chapter 7

Later in the day the newly promoted genin came to the classroom. Narue arrived in time to sit in the back, some of the more popular seats with the 'slacker students' as she liked to call them. At the next table over sat Shino and then Hinata following, with Chouji next to Kiba at the other table. Shikamaru was sleeping at one of the front desks, while Ino and Sakura fought over the only open seat next to Sasuke whom had chosen a seat against the wall.

Narue hopped in front of Sasuke, crouching down in front of him to glare at him. She was grumpy and it didn't help that the fangirls in the class were sighing over 'Sasuke-kun' again. She just didn't see what was so appealing. The boy may have good looks on his side and some brains, but he had nothing in way of experience and was an emotionless teme that couldn't see two feet in front of his own ego. Let alone through her henge. In her opinion maybe in a few years he would become competent enough to see though her henge, or the activation of his Sharingan, but in her opinion it would take a lot of hard work.

"Hey you dobe! Get out of Sasuke-kun's fac-" Sakura started to screech as the boy seated at the desk in front of Narue started to turn around, bumping Narue and disturbing her precarious position from in front of Sasuke. Sakura could only watch in horror as 'Naruto' fell forward and kissed 'her Sasuke-kun' on the lips.

Sasuke's and Narue's eyes widened, for different reasons, as the class fell silent.

Narue's eyes grew huge as she screamed in her head. 'NOOOOO! MY FIRST KISS!!!! TO THE TEME?!?!?! KAMI-SAMA THAT'S JUST PLAIN CRUEL!!!' while the Kyubi sniggered in the background.

**Kami kit. Calm down it's just a kiss.** He said as the twelve year old's face drained of color.

'THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS KYU-CHAN!!!!!!! THE ONLY THING LEFT PURE FROM THOSE BASTARDS!' She screeched in the few second's that the two 'boys' were frozen like that. The kitsune's silence was all that was given by way of response, even he knew better than to say anything.

Sasuke stared in shock as the boy he had barely ever paid attention to in class changed slightly, but only for a second, so fast was this change that the Uchiha wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not. Long blond hair was pulled back into a low rise bun as a distinctively female face stared back at him for a moment as 'Naruto' jerked back and coughed.

"Kami-sama. I'm poisoned. Ewww…" She said in shock her hands going to her throat.

_No way…that must have been my imagination…_ Sasuke thought in dazed disgust, for a moment there he could have sworn 'Naruto' was a girl.

Iruka walked in slowly to a silent class, his back still sore from earlier this morning, even though a medic-nin had healed him. "All right class, settle down. I will now be stating who your teams are." He said after the group of children had seen him. He didn't notice the silence beforehand or the tense atmosphere between the two 'boys'.

"Why's Naruto-baka here then? Didn't he fail?" Sakura said, confused. She had won against Ino this time and was sitting in the closest seat to Sasuke, the one in next to him.

"No…Naruto-kun passed because of special circumstances." Iruka replied before unrolling the scroll.

"These are the following teams…

…Team 5:

Jounin Sensei – Sarutobi Asuma  
Genin – Yamanaka Ino  
Genin – Nara Shikamaru  
Genin – Akimichi Choji…

…Team 7:

Jounin sensei – Hatake Kakashi  
Genin – Uzumaki Naruto  
Genin – Haruno Sakura  
Genin – Uchiha Sasuke

Team 8:

Jounin Sensei – Kurenai Yuuhi  
Genin – Aburame Shino  
Genin – Hyuga Hinata  
Genin – Inuzuka Kiba…

"Your Jounin-sensei will be here shortly to collect his or her new team. Good luck everyone!" Iruka finished off, rolling up the scroll and heading outside. Most of the team's sensei's came in immediately and set out with their own new genin.

Soon team's five and eight's sensei's came in together and collected the six students, leaving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to wait for their new sensei.

((Yes, I know they were supposed to have lunch first, but I really didn't want to rewrite that scene…so I skipped it. Sorry people.))

Meanwhile with the Hokage and Kakashi…

The Hokage sighed and stepped into the unlocked apartment. He had been there once or twice before to check up on Narue, but hadn't been there in awhile. Seeing the genjutsu she put up was always a shocker.

"So…this is Na-chan's apartment?" Kakashi questioned, doubt creeping into his voice as he picked up a Ramen cup that was part of the genjutsu and set it back down.

"Yes, but this isn't the actual apartment. This is the genjutsu she keeps up for her safety." The Hokage replied, going through the handseals to see through the genjutsu while Kakashi blinked in surprise as the real apartment came to life from under the illusion technique.

"This…" He said looking around with a wide eye as he picked up the almost empty milk carton and looked at the expiration date. _Rotten?_ He questioned himself setting it back down in the exact same position he had picked it up. Narue had never taken him to her apartment before, so this was a new experience that made him want to protect his adopted imouto even more.

Three hours later and another prank prepared at the door's entrance, Hatake Kakashi slid open the door. Narue grinned at the look on Kakashi's face as he looked up to see an eraser full of chalk bearing down on his face, landing with a satisfying splat.

Narue snickered at the results of her prank. 'Oh man 'kashi-nii-chan looks hilarious!' She thought laughing in her head.

Sakura stuttered out apologies while Sasuke looked like he had a hint of shock in his face from the fact that the man who had been caught in such a trick was actually a jounin.

Kakashi's eye narrowed and locked in on Narue, knowing this was the results of his partner's trickster streak. She gulped nervously and inconspicuously waved when she knew the other two had their attention on Kakashi.

"Well, as first impressions go…all I can say is…I hate you." Kakashi said cheerfully by way of greeting.

ANBU Wolf's eye glittered in hidden amusement that only Narue caught as he instructed the other three on where to meet tomorrow, not to eat breakfast and dismissed them. Sakura and Sasuke left without a backwards glace and Narue and Kakashi stayed. As soon as their chakra signatures were far enough away that they couldn't be overheard they began.

"Hey Kakashi-nii-chan." Narue said softly, dropping her henge and leaving her genjutsu up.

"Hey Na-chan. How have you been? Last time I saw you was three weeks ago." The silver haired shinobi replied, approaching her and giving her a hug in greeting.

Narue's arms wrapped around Kakashi's back as she giggled. "Better than you seem to be Chalkdust-san." She said cheerfully, releasing herself from the hug.

"So, Sasuke-kun's interesting." The man said vaguely, an eye crinkle smile showing.

"You could say that. He's a teme and a cold-teme at that." The blond grumbled her reply, growling in the back of her throat as her nii-chan laughed. "Don't laugh. He really is. You try dealing with that _bastard_ all the time. He's a really party pooper." She ranted, her voice sounding strained and frustrated.

"Sorry. You're right. Come on. Let's go train as we catch up. Oh, I saw Weasel-san. He said hi and gave me a present; a hug-not literally, he told me to give you one from him-and a verbal message for you. I'll give them to you after training." Kakashi added on, as if that news wasn't important in the least.

"What?! And you're telling me this now?! No fair!!!" Narue whined as she followed Kakashi out the door and out of the school, Kakashi laughing all the way.

o……X……o

The next day the three new teammates met up. Sasuke arrived first, a few minutes early; Sakura arrived right on time, grinning when she saw that it was only Sasuke and herself.

Narue on the other hand, slept in and ate breakfast, something Kakashi had told them specifically not to do. She snorted when she thought about that. _No way in hell am I not eating after the sparring we did yesterday Kakashi-nii-chan. You can deal with me being full._ She thought with a huff, rubbing the place over where the huge bruise he had given her last night had been. A half an hour after the four were supposed to meet Narue finally left her apartment under henge, walking slowly to where the four were supposed to be.

"Dobe, you're late." Came the first words out of Sasuke's mouth when he saw Narue walking slowly towards the duo. 'Naruto's' attitude had started to bug him since the 'dreaded' kiss they had accidently shared in class the day before.

As such, he had started to think back on anything he could remember about the 'boy' in front of him. He had come to several grim conclusions. He didn't know his classmate, newly made teammate, at all. His _brother,_ before he had become his enemy had asked him questions about said classmate that hadn't made Sasuke ask the questions to himself; now that drew a red flag in his mind, making him ask himself a question. What would an ANBU need to know about a lowly dead last Academy Student?

"But not as late as Kakashi-sensei, am I right?" She asked, with a smirk, the two other genin nodding reluctantly.

"Hm…I'm only an hour late? Oh well. Wake me when he gets here, will you Sakura-chan? I'd rather wake to your pretty face than Sasuke-teme's ugly mug." 'Naruto' said, laying down on the ground off to the side, and closing 'his' eyes.

"Sasuke-kun is not ugly!" Sakura shouted, then huffed.

'How long do you think it's going to take Sakura-baka to realize that Sasuke-teme is and never was into her now that we're on teams?' Narue asked Kyubi, appearing in the cage with him.

**Mmm…I'm betting six months kit.** The human form of the kitsune said.

'Nah, it'll be longer than that. Probably at least a year.' Narue guestimated as she walked over to the kitsune. Sitting in her 'older-brother's' lap like a small child, she cuddled against him, needing contact. Last night's nightmares were still haunting her.

The Kyubi sighed and rocked her back and forth, his arms wrapped around the human he had come to look at like a sister; like a human would a sister, not a demon.

Two hours later on the dot Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Yo." He said, a grin crinkling his eye. He had spied on the trio for a little bit, Narue spotting his chakra signature immediately, even while she was still talking to Kyubi, and giving him a small wave in his direction, the other two not catching the movement.

Sakura jumped, and Sasuke looked up surprised while Narue stretched as she sat up slowly. "You're late Kakashi-sensei. Again." She growled in a fake angry voice.

"Well, you see, there was this old woman-" The silver haired jounin sensei said, before he was cut off.

"Liar." Narue responded lazily looking over at the other two who were just recovering from their shock at Kakashi's appearance and were now looking back and forth between the two their eyes full of interest.

Kakashi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck as Narue's face lit up with a grin. "So Kakashi-sensei! What are we going to learn first? How to throw people a hundred feet?!" She asked, fake excitement inserted perfectly into the questions, enough that Sasuke and Sakura couldn't tell she was faking, but Kakashi could hear the sarcasm.

"Well, actually _Naruto-kun_, we're going to move on to the actual genin test." Kakashi said, taking in the two looks of actual surprise and the fake actual surprise that had a hidden glare beneath it. "Meet me at Training Ground 23, I'll see you there." He added, raising his hand and before the two could protest, vanished in a puff of smoke that was starting to get really familiar.

"Show off." Narue grumbled and started stomping off towards the training ground, wishing she could just do the same, but considering she had to act like a genin she couldn't.

_Why did dobe say that? It's not like he could do it…_ Sasuke wondered, a slight frown quickly disappearing under his mask as soon as it appeared on his face.

"Naruto-baka, where are you going?" Sakura screeched out, the other half of her team standing there with looks of confusion evident on their faces.

"Training Ground 23, duh. Kakashi-sensei will have already been there ten minutes at the rate y-we walk so we've got to get moving now!" Narue said, still not awake and already frustrated with her pink haired teammate.

'How come we couldn't get someone like Shikamaru-san or even Kiba-san instead of her?' She grumbled to Kyubi, turning around and heading in the direction she had been going in the first place, hoping the two wouldn't follow.

**Now, now kit. Patience.** Kyubi said by way of reply, sniggering at her aggravation.

'It's not funny.' She thought as she heard Sasuke sigh and start forward. "Dobe's right for once, Sakura-san. Training Ground 23 is this way." He murmured as he passed by her.

"I am not a dobe, Teme." Narue growled out, her irritated tone seeping into her words.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. _Naruto's twenty meters in front of me. How the hell did he hear what I said?_ Sasuke thought in confusion.

Sakura fell in last, silently trailing behind Sasuke with a frown on her lips.

When the trio reached the training grounds thirteen minutes later, they saw Kakashi reading a little orange book while leaning against one of three thick, wooden poles sticking straight up out of the ground.

"Okay kid's-" Kakashi started in, only to pause at the sound of a dark growl coming from Narue with a deadly glare directed at him accompanying it.

"er…anyways. Today's test is the bell test. I have two bells tied to my belt, if you can grab either one of them, you pass." The silver haired shinobi said.

"But wouldn't that mean that only two people will pass?" Sakura asked, confused.

_Na-chan was right, she's only book smart and that tends to get annoying. Quickly._ Kakashi thought with a sigh, nodding his head.

"Correct Sakura-chan. You have three hours. When I say go, you can start. Good luck." He said with another eye crinkle. At the response of three nod's he started the count down.

_Time to play stupid._ Narue thought while saying, "I'm gonna get one of those bells! Believe it!" as she made the hand sign to form Bunshin when Kakashi said two. "Ah. Now's not the time to start yet, _Naruto-kun_." Kakashi said teasingly in a quiet voice. Narue's teammate's jumping at the jounin's sudden appearance in the middle of them.

"Kakashi-ba-er…sensei let me go!" Narue growled back, dancing laughter hidden in her eyes, which were blocked from Sakura's view, but not Sasuke's.

_What the hell? Does dobe know are sensei from before we were placed on teams?_ He wondered, his eyes widening at the look. Even when he had bothered to pay attention to a prank 'Naruto' had pulled, his humor didn't reach his eyes like it had just then.

Just as suddenly Kakashi disappeared and Narue was free. "2…1…begin." Kakashi said after pulling out his book.

Immediately Sasuke and Sakura disappeared while Narue attacked.

"What's say you to us leaving Kage Bunshin's in our places and going off to spar some more?" Narue asked, a grin lighting her features as she acted weak and slow.

Kakashi easily blocked her kick and shook his head. "No, we need to see Sasuke and Sakura's style of combat for ourselves; even you have to admit that that's important." He replied, bending backwards to avoid a jump kick.

"Fine…but you owe me ramen and dango then." Narue replied with a pout.

Kakashi winced and agreed reluctantly as he threw her into the lake nearby.

o……X……o

RESULTS SO FAR FOR POLE:

KakashiXNarue: 5

KibaXNarue: 1

SasukeXNarue: 6

ItachiXNarue: 19

NejiXNarue: 2

ChojiXNarue: --

ShikamaruXNarue: 12

ShinoXNarue: 1

HakuXNarue: 2

GaaraXNarue: 3

The winning couple so far is **ItachiXNarue** so those of you who don't want it to be that review to vote and those of you who do keep voting! Every chapter gives you one vote, so hopefully you guys use it to your advantage!!! XD

Don't forget to review!!! See you next chapter!

-Sora-


	8. Chapter 8

o……X……o

AR (Alternate Reality)

**Eventual romance between Narue and one of Rookie Nine/Team Gai, not really sure as of yet. Up for vote. Current ballot results at bottom.**

Warnings: Rape, beatings, harassment, swearing, morbidness, depression, OOC (duh, if AR doesn't give it away, then what does?), super powerful Narue who isn't stupid, Sakura bashing..?, um…may add more later if something else is brought to my attention…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah. Kishimoto's got that right.

o……X……o

Thanks go to the following people for their reviews last chapter!!! Here's a cookie everyone! *passes out giant cookies with different colored iced writing saying "THANKS!" on it*

ca186229, Fayneir, chaos nutter, Fat-Man-pirates, luckycomet09, 917brat, sc, shadowcat971, xburner21, criticfan, BelieveInDreams, schnookums, Annacat101, Irritated Fan, LuvAnime4-Ever, Hopeless45, Harlequin, nana, and higurashi!

o……X……o

**Kyubi talking**

'Narue answering Kyubi in her head'

"Regular talking/Narue answering Kyubi out loud"

_Thinking_

o……X……o

The Hidden Broken Girl

Chapter 8

Three hours later, and Narue reluctantly agreeing to fall purposely into the trap that would force her to become the person tied to a log, Sasuke and Sakura lay collapsed on the ground, Narue tied to the middle log.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, because you two didn't try to steal the lunches, I'll let you two eat them. We'll resume the game when I get back." He said, glancing at Narue.

Just as he expected Narue opened her mouth and whined. "But sensei! I'm hungry too!!!" She whined in her henged voice.

"Well then, you shouldn't have tried opening the bento's early, now should you?" The shinobi replied, his eye alight with amusement.

Narue grumbled and glared as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. As the two other genin started eating Sakura kept glancing up at Narue, a guilt filled expression on her face. Narue's stomach gave a loud grumble and Sasuke glanced up startled. He sighed in defeat and stood up. "Here we'll give you some of ours." He said softly.

"No I won't." Sakura denied, making Sasuke glare. "Listen up, we've been at this all morning and the only thing we haven't tried is working together. In order to do that, we all need to have some food in our stomachs, so you're sharing too." The Uchiha told the pink kunoichi with a glare in a strange twist of events.

Several seconds later, Sakura sighed in defeat and nodded her agreement. "You're right…" She said grudgingly as she moved to share.

"Hold it right there." Kakashi said sternly, appearing again right as Sakura was about to put the food in Narue's mouth. All three looked up at him, two with something akin to fear and a third with a look of triumph.

"You all…pass." He finished with a grin, mentally wincing at how much his bank account was about to drop. _I really shouldn't have made that bet Na-chan last night. Three meals of however much food the winner wanted was not the best idea I've ever had._ He thought, sliding a kunai up the ropes, cutting them and allowing Narue freedom. "Ramen's on me. Come on team." He said, turning around. "I'll meet you at Ichiraku's." He finished, disappearing.

o……X……o

((AN/ Okay sorry 'bout this; yes I know the way missions are assigned in the book; am I going to follow it? No. This is my fic, and I really don't feel like writing my fic like that. So the Hokage assigns Team Kakashi their missions in his office because of their two ANBU team members, even though the other two don't have a clue. The four will meet their new assignment at the gates at a specific time instead of in front of the Hokage. If you guys want any D-rank missions written up, you guys are going to have to request them.))

Narue sighed. The three genin had been doing D-rank missions for weeks and she was so bored she was debating on going clinically insane. "Come _on_ Jii-chan. Give us something harder! We've done a whole bunch of D-rank mission's already!" Narue complained, glaring at the older man who hid a smile. Who knew ANBU could get so bored?

"Okay Naruto-kun. I have a…C-rank mission for you. It's an escort mission to the Land of Waves. The bridge builder would like some extra protection along the road and with finishing his bridge." The Hokage said trying not to grin.

"Yes!" Narue cheered, jumping up into the air.

"We accept Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied as Narue jumped around.

"You'll start your mission tomorrow at the main gate at eight o'clock tomorrow. Team Kakashi, dismissed. However, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-kun, please stay a moment." Sarutobi said, a frown flitting across his face before being hidden away.

Sakura and Sasuke bowed and left the room, while Naruto and Kakashi waited for the door to close.

As soon as the click from the door closing was heard, Narue dropped her henge and the leader of Konohagakure spoke, the three people completely alone now.

"ANBU Fox-san and Wolf-san, your mental health evaluation psychiatric appointments will be assigned after you come back from this next mission. Therefore, I want your four cell team to take a three night extended trip to an onsen on the way back instead of just coming back here. The only thing you will need to do while you are there is watch Uchiha Sasuke-san, collect a report from ANBU Weasel-san on the last day and relax." The Sandaime commanded quietly, his finger's laced together as he watched the two ANBU carefully.

"Thank you Jii-chan!" Narue said excitedly clamoring around the desk to hurriedly give the older man a hug. "This'll be the first time I've seen 'tachi-nii-chan in several years!" She said in a voice full of enthusiasm and a thread of real cheerfulness underneath all of the fake emotions she kept up; not that anyone other than the two people in the room, Itachi, Shizune and Tsunade would be able to tell. Although she hadn't seen Tsunade or Shizune since the year before the last, and that was because she had specifically tracked them down during one of the academy's vacations. The trip was timed perfectly; she wouldn't be back in the village for her birthday and would be seeing Itachi as well.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, bowing.

"Narue-chan, I'll give you your birthday present when you get back, just make sure to be good for Kakashi-san and to not forget your act." The strong, elderly man said, glancing up to catch the look of surprise flashing across the silver haired nin's face standing across from him.

"The trip's not my present?" Narue asked, confused.

"No, you're present will be given to you later, even though it won't be on your birthday the tenth, or even the usual date of the eleventh." The Hokage replied, giving the pre-teen on last hug while dropping the information to Kakashi subtly. Apparently only Itachi knew Narue's birthday, and that was because he had told him it when Itachi had asked him years ago.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you later Jii-chan!" Narue replied as the two ANBU walked out of the Hokage's office after she reapplied her henge, to meet the other two nin outside.

"So what did Hokage-sama want?" Sakura asked, curious.

Sasuke had been watching the two carefully over these last few weeks, something nagging him in the back of his mind. A few time's it seemed as if while fighting Kakashi, Naruto (as he thought of her), would become faster, more graceful, faster, powerful, flowing in his attacks; only a glare from Kakashi would remind him to slow down it seemed, to which she would soon get thrown out of the fight. _Something's going on here…and I'm going to find out what exactly it is._ He thought to himself, studying the 'boy' in front of him.

"Oh. He was just telling me to not be an idiot and mess this up." Narue replied with a laugh, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's it? Wow. You got off lucky it seems this time!" Sakura replied surprised.

"Well team, I'll give you the rest of today to pack up and get ready to go. See you at eight tomorrow morning at the main gates. Later." Kakashi said, disappearing in a puff of smoke without waiting for a reply.

The next day dawned as clear as it usually was in the Land of Fire, the four shinobi and one already slightly drunk civilian gathering at the front gate.

"This is it? Two kids and a shrimp?" The old man slurred looking at the three children, not catching sight of Kakashi yet.

Narue looks around to see who the old man was calling a shrimp before it dawned on her that it was her. "I am not a shrimp!!! You-you old drunkard!" She yelled, pointing at the old man glaring at him.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. Naruto-kun, behave, this is our client. Tazuna-san is the bridge builder. And to address your other question, I will be going with the three. I'm their sensei, Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his neck as he talked.

"He doesn't respect anybody though!" She said childishly, crossing her arms and growling. She had a part to stick to after all, even though the anger in the words was not faked. She had forgotten about the fact that she would be sleeping with others…in the same room and was currently mentally berating herself for not thinking about that. …and it didn't help that the old man had called her short… So with that said, the group started off.

'Why couldn't I have just asked the Hokage for an S ranked assassination mission instead of getting jumpy and demanding a higher profile mission?!' She groaned silently two hours later, and still whining.

**Because you didn't think?** The Kyubi answered with a smirk.

"Oh be quiet Kyu-chan." Narue muttered to herself out loud.

"What did you say dobe?" Glancing back at his 'sulking' teammate. Kakashi, who was walking on the other side of Tazuna looked over at Narue as well, having heard the comment perfectly with his enhanced senses.

"Just wondering out loud how long it's going to take until your teme-ass get's off it's high horse." The blond shot back, glaring.

Sakura glared at Narue from behind as Kakashi dropped back to trade places with her, effectively keeping her from shouting at the disguised girl. "Naruto-kun. Please drop back here. Sakura-chan, walk right point of Tazuna-san; Sasuke-kun, please walk left point. We'll take the back while we talk." Kakashi requested politely, receiving nods from the two other team members while Narue, grumbling, dropped back.

"So what's the matter?" He asked while using ANBU hand signs to say, 'Fox troubling you again?'

"Sasuke-teme's attitude." Narue grumbled for the other three's benefit. 'Somewhat. It's actually my fault. I forgot about sharing rooms. I can't drop the henge around the others!' She signed back franticly.

Kakashi hid a wince, having forgotten the same thing, and nodded his understanding. 'We'll figure something else out later.' was signed as he said, "Well Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun is your teammate; you have to learn to work together." Kakashi replied.

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Narue whined, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"No buts." Kakashi replied as Narue's eyes widened fractionally before her shock was hidden by her mask again.

"You sense…?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yeah. You're back guard. I'm front." He replied quietly, spotting the puddle up ahead.

"…Fine…" The blond said loudly, sounding sulky, before Kakashi 'poofed' to the front of the group.

"Wait please. We seem to have some inconsiderate company." Kakashi said, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widening as they glanced around.

"…one …" Narue whispered, seeing the puddle start to shift, just as quickly Kakashi's battle had begun, giving her the distraction she needed.

"…two…" She whispered again, creating a Kage Bunshin quickly in the bushes and flipping with it using a Kawarimi.

"…three…" She whispered behind the other shinobi in the bushes, her eyes turning red with slitted pupils.

"…you shouldn't have picked this mission…" She said softly with a giggle hearing the man's breath catch in surprise as she slit his throat neatly and left his body there, not a drop of blood falling on her.

Unnoticed by the others she flipped with her Bunshin again using another Kawarimi and dismissed it, watching wide eyed and acting like she froze as the assassin, who still had no clue about his partner's demise, appeared in front of her.

The mechanical claw like weapon in place of his arm rose up and scratched her, just as Kakashi knocked the enemy away. "Sorry Naruto-kun, if I had realized you had froze I would have moved sooner." He said, knowing what she was doing.

"You okay…you big chicken?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I am not a chicken you-you TEME!!!!!" Narue shouted as Kakashi grabbed her arm, seeing the tear in the fabric and the red stain growing down the side of her jacket.

"Naruto-kun, this wound is poisoned." Kakashi said with a frown, looking down at the edges of the already enflamed skin with his Sharingan he had revealed slightly through a tiny slit he made when he 'adjusted' his hitai-ate to see through her henge. He frowned seeing multiple scars running down her arm as well. _Those…either were so deep they almost cut her arm in half, or the Kyubi isn't healing her wound's… I need to see the damage completely…_ He mussed to himself, his eyes growing slightly wider as he saw the previous damage and the most recent. He 'adjusted' his hitai-ate again and covered his Sharingan eye again.

"What?!" Narue yelped as Kakashi touched the side of it, tracing a scar. She glared at him from beneath her lowered eyes, knowing he had seen part of her personal secret.

"Listen, funnel the Kyubi's chakra down your arm as I cut along your vein alignment of your henge. You need to do this to get the poison out, but also so that we can continue. Zabuza Momochi is an informant of ours that worked his way up through the Village of the Bloody Mist. This is the only way to get our information from our informant without suspicion." Kakashi said quietly, making sure to let his mask hide his mouth movements. "I don't have the antidote to this one, we'll need to bleed out the poison or head back to Konohagakure." He continued in a louder voice so the whole group could here them.

"Damn it!" Narue swore, ripping her arm out of Kakashi's grip, her head lowered. "I'll do it myself." She added in a whisper, a plan instantly forming in her head. Gripping a kunai she slammed the tip a half an inch into her arm and twisted it, making sure to break open the vein. Quickly manipulating the Kyubi's chakra into the poisoned area she pushed the foreign substance out of her body while healing the two wounds.

"I swear with the blood from this wound to protect the old man. Reporting for duty Kakashi-sensei!" Narue growled out, the three other being's in the clearing looking on in shock while Kakashi inwardly smirked.

_Nice job Na-chan._ He thought quietly before adding, "Naruto-kun, we'll need to bandage that wound before you bleed out."

"Crap! No!!! I don't wanna die yet!!! Hurry Kakashi-sensei!!!" Narue said, inserting panic into her voice.

Kakashi quickly took a bandage roll out of his pack and bandaged both wounds quickly, even though they were already almost healed.

The next few hours passed without incident, but the two genin were now on high alert, twitching at any small noise made by an animal, Narue having to act along with them.

Once they reached a wide stream that looked like it was flowing towards the ocean they found trouble again.

Or did they?

o……X……o

RESULTS SO FAR FOR POLE:

KakashiXNarue: 5

KibaXNarue: 1

SasukeXNarue: 7

ItachiXNarue: 26

NejiXNarue: 2

ChojiXNarue: --

ShikamaruXNarue: 34

ShinoXNarue: 1

HakuXNarue: 2

GaaraXNarue: 9

The winning couple so far is **ShikamaruXNarue** so those of you who don't want it to be that review to vote and those of you who do keep voting! Every chapter gives you one vote, so hopefully you guys use it to your advantage!!! XD

Uh oh…Itachi got knocked out of 1st place in one go…watch out Itachi-sama fan's, Shikamaru-sama fan's are kicking your butt in the polls! XD *snorts* (is enjoying watching the polls while writing next chapter)

In the next chapter, I'll be narrowing down the choices between relationships. The four lowest will disappear from the rankings, so vote, vote, vote!

Don't forget to review!!! See you next chapter!

-Sora-


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated recently people. But! I have a good excuse. I was moving inter-state in the US. My parents and I are now…semi-estranged, you could say. lol ^_^ I just got situated and realized that I hadn't updated on here in a month! (the horror! It's too much!) *faints* So I hurriedly wrote up a chapter…sorry for the wait people! U.U –really, I am sorry! T_T

-Sora-

Oh! PS- reviews are always welcome, and I would love some suggestions to write up extras/interludes on. I've got a few ideas already!

o……X……o

AR (Alternate Reality)

**Eventual romance between Narue and one of Itachi/Shikamaru/Gaara/Kakashi/Haku/Sasuke, not really sure as of yet. Up for vote. Current ballot results at bottom.**

Warnings: Rape, beatings, harassment, swearing, morbidness, depression, OOC (duh, if AR doesn't give it away, then what does?), super powerful Narue who isn't stupid, Sakura bashing..?, um…may add more later if something else is brought to my attention…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah. Kishimoto's got that right.

o……X……o

Thanks go to the following people for their reviews and encouragement since I updated the last chapter!!! Here's a cookie everyone! *passes out giant cookies with different colored iced writing saying "OVER 100 REVIEWS!" on it*

Blue Kitsune, BelieveInDreams, Annacat 101, luckycomet09, sessholove4lyf, mckenmic, afallenheart, K, SS-lover06, Fayneir, Silver Elysion, Distances, Pockyrulez789, Spongywins, Smeckedwarfed, foxfire-snapdragon, shadowfox, green7butterfly, Karasu Metsuki, Princess Akasha, naru-chan 92, Okami-Kyuubi-Youkai, Naku, Lover's light, Sasuhina96, Lilithpotter970, Puri-Poke, and Home World Security!

121 reviews so far guys! XD

o……X……o

**Kyubi talking**

'Narue answering Kyubi in her head'

"Regular talking/Narue answering Kyubi out loud"

_Thinking_

o……X……o

The Hidden Broken Girl

Chapter 9

Narue glared across the water at Zabuza held Kakashi prisoner. The two had learned that even though he was an informant of Leaf, he was a good fighter, as he was supposed to be with the A-rank missing-nin status he had achieved. Kakashi had even had to reveal his Sharingan.

"Damn it!" Kakashi swore as he was trapped inside the water jutsu, forced to watch his student's desperately attempting to protect the bridge builder and fend off Zabuza. Even if he had to act more worried than he was, he was still worried about Narue. If her henge slipped for even a moment Sasuke or even Sakura would be able to start connecting the dots, meaning the six years of infiltration that she had put into her part were put to waste.

Zabuza's water clone explained the graduation ceremony that he had went through as only Zabuza could, manically with a murderous crazy look in his eyes.

"So?" Narue said with a snort, her own persona slipping through as she remembered her past.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed from his position by Kakashi when he heard the 'Academy' shinobi's reply. All anyone else could do was stare in shock for a few seconds at 'Naruto's' reaction.

Kakashi groaned almost silently, the bubbles escaping his lips as he performed the action. "Narue-chan…" He mouthed silently.

"Well Kakashi-san it's been interesting, but I can't give you the report yet. There's something interesting I need to add; besides…I want to find out more about Naruto-kun…or should I say…Narue-chan?" He asked the last Hatake with a smirk.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized the water had transmitted his words perfectly somehow to Zabuza. He had inadvertently given a clue away about Narue's undercover job.

"Sasuke!" Narue's henged voice cried out, making him look over. She knew she would have to take out Zabuza with her teammate's help in order to not give herself away. "Listen up. There's something I wanna tell you."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked from his position in front of Tazuna.

"I have a plan." Was all that came by way of reply.

_Now he has a plan?_ Sasuke thought with a smirk. "Hmph…so it's time for teamwork?" He stated his voice obviously stating that he was thinking about earlier that day.

_What's this…? I feel…strange… This is so… Naruto-kun is so…_ Sakura thought glancing between the two preteens.

"Ok. Let's get busy." Narue said, a gleaming entering her eyes as she looked back over her shoulder at her teammates.

She then made about fifty Kage Bunshins, all of them except one jumped on the Demon of the Bloody Mist while she henged into a Fuma-shuriken, having one of her clones take her place. The doppelganger threw her to Sasuke as he used a slight of hand trick to pull out his own Fuma-shuriken, making the two blades look like one.

Snapping them out so he could use the shuriken, he raised them to eye level and glared at Zabuza, one of his eyes covered by a blade of a giant shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken. Windmill of Shadows." Sasuke whispered as he jumped into the air, hurling the shuriken at the real Zabuza.

"Tch. Amateur." The missing nin said as he caught the first shuriken. His eyes widened momentarily when he caught site of the second shuriken only a few feet away and rapidly closing in. "Still an amateur." He called out jumping over the henged Narue.

As soon as Narue had passed under their informant, she quickly reverted back into her Naruto henge and threw a kunai at him. In order for him to get away Zabuza had to release Kakashi, but still didn't manage to escape unscathed, a cut blossomed on his cheek bone as he glanced back at the genin.

Zabuza swung around in the middle of his evasive maneuver, glaring at the blond and bringing the Fuma-shuriken around to whip it at the child in retaliation. A loud thunk echoed across the clearing as Kakashi's metal hand guard's caught a blade of the shuriken, stopping it in mid swing.

"Surprised?" Kakashi asked sarcastic amusement practically dripping from the syllables.

Zabuza quickly sprung away as he started the hand seals for the move that he and Haku used as a signal to tell Haku to butt in to the fight. Momochi Zabuza of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen from Kirigakure wasn't stupid. He may like to fight and kill…but he was _not stupid_. Stupid people died in the old academy.

Two Water Dragon Jutsus released the same time, creating a clash of nature that made the three people still on land to gape in amazement. Zabuza leapt back up on to land only to be pierced by two senbon needles through his throat.

Everyone stared, looking on as Zabuza fell to the ground with a thud. Kakashi glanced up at the tree, a young male Kiri hunter-nin standing on one of the branches.

_So this is his pupil…_ Kakashi thought, raising an eyebrow at how young, but powerful, the shinobi was. _Jounin power levels at the very least, however well compressed and hidden it is._ He added as he sensed for the brown haired man's chakra. He bent over and carefully checked the informant's pulse. _Hm…temporary death stasis._ He stood back up, keeping his eyes on the nin in front of him now.

Narue stared wide eyed at the shinobi that had appeared to take out Zabuza, keeping up her act perfectly. _Well apparently he's not ready with his report…_ She thought, looking over the scene as she leapt out of the water.

"Thank you for distracting him; I've been tracking this traitor for several months now." The Kiri hunter said looking at the group.

"No problem. Thank you for taking care of our annoyance." Kakashi replied, watching as the shinobi that had 'appeared' next to Zabuza, picking him up.

The male gave Kakashi a polite nod, swinging Zabuza's arm and chest over his shoulders. "Farewell." He said softly and disappeared.

A few moments of silence descended throughout the clearing before Narue chose to make her act valid again; after all she was the one who had thought up the plan to release Kakashi.

"What the hell Kakashi-sensei! That-he-you-what the HELL?!" She shouted in her now common 'idiot' mode.

"Be quiet Naruto-kun, that boy was probably one of the strongest people you'll ever meet at such a young age." The silver haired shinobi said quietly, his voice carrying to the other members of their small group.

The rest of the trip was passed in relative silence right before entering Tazuna's house. Kakashi was practically dead on his feet from the use of the Sharingan so he was even slower than normal and went straight to bed after the group had arrived and been introduced to Tazuna's twenty-eight year old daughter, Tsunami, and some startling facts were revealed.

Zabuza was alive and well.

That had given everyone an 'oh shit!' moment and a few minutes later they were still trying to recover. Of course, the two ANBU operatives already knew this and several other things, so it didn't truly matter too much to them…

Soon after an explanation was drawn out of Kakashi; who made sure he didn't let a hint of anything other than what appeared to be happening slip out or show on his face.

Tazuna was dumbstruck, Narue's face rearranging to copy the bridge builders almost as quickly as it appeared on said man's face. Sakura's jaw was completely slack, her eyes huge, worry shining brightly as her Inner Sakura blazed about. Sasuke looked slightly surprised, but he had figured out the answer in the moments between an explanation of what a shinobi hunter-nin was and the final 'revelation' as Kakashi privately thought of it as, and so he had been able to hide his surprise for the most part.

A short discussion ensued about what steps had to be taken, resulting in rest for Kakashi, and an increase in the trio's training schedule.

When it was finally time to sleep Narue created a Kage Bunshin to replace herself with and camped out in the woods that night. She had forgotten to talk to Kakashi earlier about sleeping arrangements, but it was too late now; she'd just have to deal with this…issue…until the onsen.

o……X……o

The next day Kakashi hobbled out on crutches and explained their newest training exercise. Narue, ever continuing her act "struggled" to learn how to walk up trees while Sakura finished surprisingly in one go. Even more surprising was Sasuke's struggle, it seemed he was having problems as well.

Dinner that night was mostly uneventful…okay that's a lie, Sakura had had to drag Sasuke and Narue back to the house, both of them tired enough to give up their pride and receive help from their teammate. There the four shinobi finally met Inari, Tazuna's seven year old grandson.

Narue kept up her act successfully by saying something about being a hero when she was older, to which Inari replied there was no such thing and left for his room. Curious about what was happening with the child, the blond followed him with the excuse of 'setting him straight.' What she saw made her pause.

Inari was sitting on his desk, clutching a picture like a lifeline to his sanity, sobbing his heart out. Small, broken cries of 'father' could be heard as the tears poured out of the tiny child. The jinchuuriki backed away silently from the door, her heart so heavy, the agony she felt practically written across her face as she quietly went to the room she shared with Sasuke.

'Kyu-chan, could you keep my henge up for me?' The blond girl asked silently, a pleading tone entering her voice.

**Sure Kit. But don't expect this to happen often. It'll end up hurting you in the long run.** The kitsune replied sternly.

"Okay." She whispered her mind going blank as she fell backwards onto her futon and her mind. She allowed her 'prisoner' to take control as she curled up on the bed inside the fox lord's cage and cried her eyes out, silent tears escaping her real eyes as the Kyubi pretended to be asleep in order to cover up the differentiation between the two's eye color.

The duo spent the night like that, Kyubi protecting her image as he slept, partially free of the cage for once, and Narue allowing herself to fall asleep crying for once in a very long while.

The day after this occurred in basically the same way, except Inari was the one to overstep his bound's this time.

Narue growled at Inari's cry baby manor. She knew he was having problems but that didn't mean that he should cry all the time. "Shut up." She growled darkly. Instantly the other people in the room froze in shock. Her bangs in her henged form hid her face from view. "Stop acting like you're the only one in pain."

"What?" Inari stuttered out in shock. Sasuke and Sakura looked at their teammate with new eyes. They had never seen 'Naruto' act like this before…not that they had paid enough attention to see a different reaction coming from him….

"Stop the oh-poor-me act. He's dead. So what? Get over it. That's life brat. Don't think you're the only one who knows of pain and suffering and loneliness. Grow up." She said harshly as she stood up abruptly and left the room to go back out into the forest.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head in resignation. Now Narue's two teammates would be bothering him about her past. Inari silently stood after a few minutes of the complete quiet surrounding the group. He left the house and went to sit out at the end of the dock.

An idea sprung into Kakshi's mind as he looked around the room, avoiding his student's questioning gazes. As the jounin sensei thought about it, he found that he liked the idea more and more; so, after dinner was finished, he followed Inari out to the docks, knowing his two real genin were following him to the best of their 'silent' capabilities.

"You know." He said with a sigh, as way of introduction as he sat down next to the child. "Naruto-kun isn't really that good with words. He grew up alone, not knowing his parents, never having even a friend. His first friend's were made in the Shinobi Academy, who later shunned him." Kakashi said quietly knowing his genin could hear him perfectly. "He doesn't know how to act around others exactly. His mannerisms are rough around the edges because he has never had anyone to care for him." The silver haired shinobi explained as he stared straight ahead, looking out at the tranquil sea laid out before him.

Inari and Sakura were staring at Kakashi with their mouths gaping open. Sasuke, on the other hand, was looking on with wide eyes, taking in the information as he covered Sakura's mouth before she could ask a question on the discussion he was 'oh so positive' they shouldn't be hearing.

"And you know what? I've never seen him cry over his fate since I met him; hell I've never seen him seriously cry period." Kakashi added for their benefit. He was telling the truth in a way. Kakashi had seen _Narue_ cry a few times, but never _Naruto_, at least, never seriously.

Sasuke dragged Sakura back into the house at the end of that comment their expressions pensive and thoughtful; trying to figure out this 'new' mystery their teammate has hidden from them successfully until now.

"We need to actually be friendly to Naruto-kun, shouldn't we? We haven't been the best teammates…" Sakura said quietly, her voice, face and thoughts filled with sadness and questions.

"Hn…it wouldn't be too bad of an idea to try and work on our…inter-team relationships…" Sasuke said, wincing mentally at the thought. _At least with Naruto._ He added silently, his face closed off emotionally as he thought.

Meanwhile Narue sat in the middle of a flowery clearing in her natural form, looking up at the stars. "Kyu-chan?" She questioned quietly, her voice sounding hesitant and slightly confused.

**Yeah?** The kitsune asked in return, ready to offer what comfort he could.

"Do you ever wish you were a star? Just…looking down on the events that took place? Never having to feel the pain you see other's feel?" She asked after a few moments of the silence resuming. Semi-dried tear tracks stained her cheeks, her eyes feeling itchy while her head felt fuzzy from the silent tears she had cried earlier.

The Nine-tails snorted. **No.** He said strongly. **I'd rather be in the middle of it, screaming at whoever was causing me that pain and going after them for blood…maybe. If it was my mate…then I'd probably be more…forgiving… I would want to experience everything, instead of looking in from the outside… **He added thoughtfully, wincing mentally at the word forgiving. To think…he had sunk so far from his lifestyle, of course, living inside the human the Fourth Hokage had sealed him in had opened his views on a lot of things as well.

"Oh." Narue replied, looking at that side of the argument as she stretched and moved herself into a more comfortable position.

o……X……o

RESULTS SO FAR FOR POLE:

KakashiXNarue: 5

SasukeXNarue: 7

ItachiXNarue: 60

ShikamaruXNarue: 36

HakuXNarue: 2

GaaraXNarue: 10

The winning couple so far is **ItachiXNarue** so those of you who don't want it to be that review to vote and those of you who do keep voting! Every chapter gives you one vote, so hopefully you guys use it to your advantage!!! XD

Congrats go to Smeckedwarfed for 100th review!!!! *bows to everyone who made this possible* Thank you soooo much!!! XD *dances around happily, throwing confetti into the air* Thank you!!!! *gives everyone who reviewed in the last chapter an extra cookie*

**Next chapter** is Narue meeting Haku officially and a interlude…maybe. ^_^

Don't forget to review!!! See you next chapter!

-Sora-


	10. STORY ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey there everyone!

Sorry to do this to you but I need to make a story announcement. (which seems to happen once with all of my stories... *sighs*)

Anyways, the reason I haven't been updating is simple. My flashdrive, which held all of my research and story information on it reformatted. I now have zip-zero-nada of my story. It's all gone. So...I've gotta rewrite it, but the Word program on my computer is giving me issues, so I can't as of right now... I'm working on this issue and trying to recover all of the files I have lost from this horrendous turn about, but it is _very_ slow going...I had one heck of a lot of files...

Hopefully I'll have it all worked out soon and if anything, the story as well. I am planning on continuing this story, but I'm also debating spacing out some things now that I'm rewriting the four unpublished chapters I had written up, having Narue go out on some ANBU missions, having some issues pop up, etc. It'll be interesting, and if you guys want to voice ideas, feel free to respond by reviewing or PMing me. I'm open to everything in here! ^.^ It'll be slow going, but hopefully I can remember what I wrote for the next chapters so it will end up close to the same way the chapter went the last time... *shrugs* I'm trying to get the old chapters recovered, but...it's not working that well... So, please hang in here with me and have patience. I'll try and update sometime in the near future, but between real life, recovering all those files, and everything else that I have going on, it will be some time, but I will keep this story going. I love it! There may be some one-shots and what-not that I may have coming out, just because I'm getting frustrated and that is a good way to relieve some of the pressure/tension I'll be feeling. So, check my profile for those, if you will.

As always, reviews are appreciated (votes for the poll count double for this section *winks*) so have fun and again, I am sooooo sorry...

Wish me luck!

-Sora-


	11. Chapter 10

Yay! I finally updated! *gives peace sign and pumps arm cheerfully* ... *sees angry mob of readers* Don't kill me~! *cowers* I have a reason! Several in fact. So...uh...yeah. Update's will be slower this time through the hoop. I've got 5 different story plots going on in my head that I'm concentrating on (more if you don't count those). Four of them are up on this site, the other one is on paper. It's not really fair, but recently I've been OBSESSED with my Harry Potter - Left 4 Dead crossover-that-is-now-a-series fic. Very complicated and very messy in and of itself.

Well, I've taken up enough of your time. To all of you who have reviewed I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I REALLY appreciate all the effort everyone has given to help keep my spirit's up and going writing wise. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!

Laters!  
-Sora-

o…X…o

AR (Alternate Reality)

**Eventual romance between Narue and one of Itachi/Shikamaru/Gaara/Kakashi/Haku/Sasuke, not really sure as of yet. Up for vote. Current ballot results at bottom.**

Warnings: Rape, beatings, harassment, swearing, morbidness, depression, OOC (duh, if AR doesn't give it away, then what does?), super powerful Narue who isn't stupid, Sakura bashing..?, um…may add more later if something else is brought to my attention…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah. Kishimoto's got that right.

o…X…o

**Kyubi talking**

'Narue answering Kyubi in her head'

"Regular talking/Narue answering Kyubi out loud"

_Thinking_

o…X…o

The Hidden Broken Girl

Chapter 10

For the next few days two of the three young shinobi trained hard and long. Sakura, since mastering the tree walking exercise, guarded the bridge builder while he worked. Narue and Sasuke worked on their skills...well, Sasuke worked, Narue goofed around and acted like she was actually training.

One night Sasuke left slightly early, allowing Narue some time to meditate and breath. She had never had to hold up this specific mask for the amount of time she had recently. Falling asleep outside wasn't in her plans, but truly, like at any time she wasn't in her safe room, the sleep was only a half sleep.

Morning came and with it a young woman.

"You'll catch your death of cold if you sleep on the ground." A voice came from above Narue, slipping past the fog of hazy sleep she had descended into.

_How'd she not make me wake up?_ She thought in worry.

**I sensed she wouldn't do any harm. ...damn. I'm going soft!** Kyuubi replied with a growl.

Narue yawned and hid a grin grin while looking up at the young woman above her. "Who are you?" She asked, making sure to keep her voice sounding sleepy, even though she was completely alert.

"Haku. I'm gathering medicinal herbs." She said with a smile.

_So this is Zabuza's apprentice._ She thought, her eyes flashing with hidden knowledge.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto." The blonde said softly, standing and offering her help gathering herbs.

"...So...what were you doing out here at the crack of dawn?" The brunette asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

"Training!" Narue said excitedly, glancing up to see if she bought it. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"Is that so?" Haku asked, her eyes flashing to the headband around Narue's head.

"...not really." She stuck out her tongue and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I...needed to get away from the others... It's so...hard..." The last broken sentence came out in a mangled whisper, her mask falling without her consent.

"What's hard?" Concern laced the girl's voice, making it sound like a male's for a moment.

"...living. Why do people want to live? It's so _hard_." She said just as softly, sitting back on her heels and allowing the pain to flash in her eyes.

"You...your eyes...You have the same eyes as..." Haku whispered in shock, seeing the pain, loneliness and hurt deep inside the crystal blue eyes. "...as me..."

Silence descended on the clearing as the two watched each other, one wary, one in shock.

"...tell me, do you have anyone special in your life?" She asked, her head tilting sideways, making her hair spill over her shoulder.

"...a few. That's the only reason I'm still here. For them. I live ...no. I survive for them." The henged girl said in way of reply, starting to get lost in painful memories.

"We're the same, aren't we?" The young woman asked softly, touching Narue's hand to draw her attention away from her memories. Narue connected the dot's quickly and drew her conclusion at the 'girl's' identity.

"It would seem so, Haku, apprentice of Zabuza." The blonde replied, watching as the girl jerked back in surprise.

"Don't be so surprised. After all, who would expect Sharingan Kakashi to have a partner so young?" She asked with a smirk, redirecting the conversation in another direction quickly and efficiently.

"Indeed." The feminine voice dropped away, revealing a soft masculine voice instead. Narue suppressed a violent jerk to the point where it was only a slight flinch. Never the less, Haku noticed and backed up a few feet for her comfort.

"You have no need to worry, I just thought it would be good if we got some communication now since the opportunity arrived. My name's Narue by the way, not Naruto." Narue said in way of reply, undoing her henge and allowing her long blonde hair to show with her more feminine figure, even if the horrid, baggy clothes were still there.

"... Ah. Zabuza-sama's report isn't ready due to the fact we think we may have a chance to kill off Gato soon. Tomorrow most likely, since he is mounting an attack on the bridge builder. If we do kill him, we'll need to fake our deaths so the hunter-nin's do not find our scent again." The long haired brunette added in, his eyes darting around the clearing.

"Hm...you'll have to lay low for three months after this...unless you planned on a long term infiltration mission..." The blue eyed girl said, tapping her chin as she thought.

"Well, those of us with the same eyes need to stick together. I'm sure we'll meet again Narue-san." Haku said, the two of them both sensing a chakra source coming their way while he was referencing their similar pasts. Narue recognized it as Sasuke's and quickly re-applied her jutsu.

"It was nice to meet you Haku-san. Give Zabuza-san my regards and I will inform Kakashi-sempai of the information you have given me. I will hopefully see you tomorrow." The Uzumaki heir replied in kind, diving back under her mask as Sasuke came into view.

Haku started to walk away and turned around quickly, giving Narue a wink as he started in on his parting comment. "Just so you know...I'm a boy." He added in his more feminine voice making the Uchiha heir pause and blink at his form.

Narue hid a smirk behind a gaping 'oh-my-god-are-you-serious?' look quite well, which reinforced Sasuke's opinion that 'Naruto' was an idiot, even though he didn't know that fact when looking at Haku either.

The next day dawned just as bright and cheerful as the last. Narue had successfully reported Haku's information to Kakashi, who had decided she should stay back and protect the daughter and grandson. Which in the end proved to be useful, seeing as they were supposed to be taken as hostages and probably would have been sold in the black market slave auctions in Kiri when the mercenaries got a chance if Narue hadn't been there to stop them.

_I need to get to Kakashi-sempai... Haku-san and Zabuza-san should already be attacking. I'll need to head off Sasuke-teme from messing up our well-laid plans._ Narue thought as she took off to go after her teammates.

o...X...o

**All right, I promised an interlude so...here it is! This one takes place after Narue tell's her teammate's who she really is but before the Uchiha Massacre. I think Narue's about...7 at the time. She may be 6 though, I really didn't put a specific time for this fic, just a general 'Narue's young and the conditions are this' for this fic so...yeah.**

Itachi sighed in annoyance inwardly, keeping his mask of slight destain in place perfectly as he walked along one of the many dirt roads that made up Konoha. He was finally back from the chakra draining ANBU assassination and retrieval mission he had been on for the last week with his team and was currently too close to chakra exhaustion to risk using his chakra to use the rooftop ninja roads to go home. Whether this was a blessing or a curse, he had yet to decide. His two teammates had already went home for the night by the time he had been let out of the ANBU medic bay. The wounds hadn't been serious and he had told them to go home after the stress-filled week.

A muffled curse emitted from the alleyway he had passed, which was normal for the time. After all, drunks were out, but the words following the curse made him pause. "Stupid demon bit me! This look like it could get infected to you?" A drunken male slurred to someone else.

The Uchiha heir frowned at those words and hurried into the darkened alley, connecting dots at the normal rapid pace he usually did. What met his eyes when he was far enough into the shadow's made a feeling of horror beat through his mind and body.

Earlier...

Narue groaned as she reached the conclusion that a few drunks had targeted her. After all, she was 'the demon of Konoha.' _Why did I not just let myself go hungry for the night?_ She asked herself as she quickly slipped into an alleyway and hid her grocery bag of food.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys? Looks like we've caught the demon." A drunken man slurred out, alcohol practically physically seeping from his pores the scent was so strong. Raucous laughter was heard as the trio of males formed a half circle around the girl-child. One of them was palming a rusted kunai. Easy to obtain inside a ninja village, so it really wasn't a surprise to the Uzumaki heir. From there things only got worse...

Itachi abruptly moved, slamming the three men into the opposite side of the alley, adrenaline pumping though his veins as anger radiated off of him. Sharingan turned on like a light switch being flicked, and he was on them in an instant. Flesh hitting flesh and pained grunts were the only sounds emitting from the darkness around them for a few moments. Itachi made sure the three would stay unconscious before moving back over to Narue's small form. Kyuubi's chakra was slowly knitting the girl's flesh back together as an rust-red blood seeped from the still open wounds. Kyuubi was forcing rust out of the child's body.

"'tachi-nii?" Narue murmured quietly, her eyes clouded and sliding in and out of focus. His eyes burned slightly at the youth and fear instilled in the voice coming from his teammate...no, adopted sister. Yes, that sounded correct.

"Don't worry, rest, I'll take you back to your room. Let Kyuubi heal you." Itachi said quietly, bending down and lifting the girl in his arms.

"Groceries..." Narue managed to murmur out before she passed out completely, Kyuubi taking over fully at that point.

"You'll need to carry me while I act unconscious. My eyes are a dead giveaway. Head to Narue's apartment, I'll get you into her room." The demon fox lord stated, closing his container's eyes after making sure he got the food from behind the garbage cans.

Itachi soundlessly followed the almost command without an ounce of protest. He was in a slight state of shock from the violence he had seen his imouto experience.

The duo arrived in Narue's 'apartment,' though to call it that would be an insult to the word. He quickly put up an obscuration jutsu and Kyuubi explained how to get into Narue's safe room. He washed the blood off of Narue's now healed skin forgetting for a moment his Sharingan were activated. He saw through the illusion immediately. Scar's laced up, down and across the girl's skin, thick, ropy scar's that were layered, making it hard to tell if there was any untouched skin at all. A muffled, pained gasp escaped from his throat before he hurriedly rinsed the rag in the bowl of water he had gotten from the bathroom earlier.

"Don't let her know I let you see." Kyuubi warned the Uchiha, before succumbing to unconsciousness as well. He was tired from healing Narue. It got harder and harder each time he made the scar's disappear, using more chakra up.

Hours passed and with it dawn broke. About two hours after sunrise, Narue woke up quickly to a shadow looming over her. Itachi was broken out of his meditative rest as a fear-filled, choked whine came out on a thread of a voice.

"Shh...Imouto, shush... Narue-chan, imouto-chan, please..." He managed to choke out, the sight of the girl he had come to look at with as much caring as he did his younger brother almost breaking his emotionless mask.

Narue breathed deeply, starting to calm down as she recognized the voice. "Itachi-nii?" She asked quietly, her voice sounding unsure.

"Don't worry Narue-chan, they won't bother you again." _After all, Hokage-sama will be doing something about this issue._ He finished his sentence mentally, watching as the blonde slowly inched to him.

Arms suddenly wrapped around his chest as tears wet the shoulder of his black shirt. Rubbing Narue's back in a comforting manner, he allowed himself this small crack in his mask. If there had been any way for anyone to see this scene, he couldn't be allowed the compassion, but with Kyuubi's earlier assurances of privacy from the long forgotten ancient seal he had showed Narue how to set up, he could allow himself to show the humanness he usually had buried deep within his heart of hearts.

**...and...that's it. Like it? Hate it? ^_^ Tell me please! XD**

o...X...o

RESULTS SO FAR FOR POLE:

KakashiXNarue: 5

SasukeXNarue: 9

ItachiXNarue: 61

ShikamaruXNarue: 67

HakuXNarue: 2

GaaraXNarue: 11

The winning couple so far is **ShikimaruXNarue** so those of you who don't want it to be that review to vote and those of you who do keep voting! **Please note, the double count per review voting for the pairings in the story announcement 'chapter' is now closed.** It is now the normal one vote count now. Thank you to all who read through the announcement and reviewed. I truly appreciate your support.

o...X...o

Well ladies and germ's we are back in business! *grins and laughs*

Not my best chapter but... Sorry, I need to get back into the groove to writing this fic, please be patient with me. I promise to go back and edit, it's just...I felt the need to get SOMETHING out to everyone who's faithful to this fic... *sweat drop* Well, wish me luck with my writing!

Laters!  
-Sora-


End file.
